Dark Angel
by Sugiyama.Naoko.zeh.kit
Summary: There's no such things as angels or demons or anything in between... That's what Uchiha Sasuke, a sword master, believed until he found out the existence of a blonde Dark Angel. SasuNaru later on will be rated M
1. Sasuke's Discovery

_**Hey guys!!! Okay, if you guys are wondering...yes... I erased my old **__**Dark Angel**__** and rewrote it!!! Well at least from my computer... I'll erase the old Dark Angel from my other account some other day =w=''. Anyways... One day I looked at it and I was like "Oh my gosh.... THIS IS A TOTAL PIECE OF CRAP!!! D: " And for those who thought it wasn't, you guys are so nice T.T But yeah, Im rewriting it and all. I'll keep Sasha though ^^ but it will be different!! TOTALLY DIFFERNT!! So yup be prepared! Though some things will be the same... =w='' so yeah enjoy my newly improved **__**Dark Angel**_

**-x- -x-**

_**Chapter 01: Sasuke's Discovery...**_

_Sasuke: 19_

_Naruto: 17_

Sasuke stared boredly outside his window from inside his house. There was nothing to do today. No mission, no training, no chores to do, nothing. He's read all the books and scrolls who could find in his huge empty house, and there were no new things he could find at the library. Yup, today was pretty much flat out boring. Usually when there was nothing to do on a day like this, his swordmate Kai would suddenly appear and ask to spar, but there was no sign of Kai today, and thank god his female swordmate didn't come either. Sasuke scowled at the thought of his annoying swordmate Sakura. That girl seriously needs to get a life and quit flirting with him. Why couldn't she get it through her thick skull that he wasn't interested!? And poor Lee, who was interested, is always being ignored by her and given the cold shoulder.

Sasuke sighed tiredly as he absentmindedly played with end of his blue kimono. He really shouldn't be sitting around doing nothing. It's not healthy, especially when you're bored. He could take a nap...sleep is always good for you...but too much sleep is bad for you too.... Sasuke thought about maybe taking a walk...maybe getting some groceries on the way, but god knows what will happen if he did. He could imagine it right now. Him innocently getting a carton of milk when out of no where a fangirl attacks him. Sasuke shuddered. Maybe it's too risky. Besides there are always less fangirls during the evening. But a walk in the forest wouldn't hurt right? He'd get some fresh air and be active. Beats sitting around waiting for something to happen.

Sasuke sluggishly pushed himself onto his feet and slowly began to walk towards the door. It's the middle of December, already snowing once in a while, so naturally Sasuke grabbed a coat and threw it over his kimono to keep the chilly air from freezing him. Sasuke took in a deep breath when he stepped outside of his house, breathing in the crisp air as he slid the door shut. It was a clear day, but it had snowed last night, so the ground was completely covered in snow. The raven haired boy then started his long walk towards the forest. Well it wasn't that long. It would take only five minutes to get there if you were running, and probably 10 when walking at a normal steady pace. But if you were delayed by a fangirl that would pop out of no where every ten seconds, the trip would at least take 20 minutes.

Sasuke was extremely happy when he was under the saftey of the trees, which were bare, but he didn't give a crap. Those fangirls will kill him one day, they seriously will. With there tackle glomps, and super tight grip, he'll probably suffocate to his death. And how the hell do they run so fast in their kimonos!? He had difficulty himself running around in his!

"Damn fangirls...." Sasuke muttered under his breath, sighing tiredly. Sasuke looked up and blinked. He came to a slow stop as he stared at pure white fox across the frozen stream. Sure, white foxes were common in the forest during the winter...but not white foxes that have blood red eyes, three tails and seem to glow. "The hell?"

Usually, Sasuke had no interest in animals unless they were injured, but it was clear that the fox was not injured, by the way it leaped around a bit. But those red eyes...he's never seen anything like it... Sasuke remembered that when he was a small child his mother had told him stories about animals that were different from all the other animals of their species.

_"Small differences, not big ones though," _his mother had said with a smile. Of course he was young he believed them. Now, he didn't give a crap about the stories. But maybe a small part of him still believed, just a small part of him... Small...but enough for him to walk towards the red-eyed fox.

The fox immediately jumped back as Sasuke walked across the frozen stream. Sasuke saw it coming, but a part of him expected the fox to be stay where it was and be mysterious. Sasuke took another step foward cautiously, and the fox did the same only a step backwards instead of foward. Sasuke slowly crouched down.

"It's ok...I won't hurt you," Sasuke said gently, reaching cautiously towards the fox. The fox watched him intently with blood red eyes, but Sasuke was glad when it took a step forward...only for it to turn around and run away.

Sasuke groaned in dissappointnedt, hanging his head in the process. He really thought the fox was going to get nearer! Sasuke, with a scowl, looked up in the direction the fox ran off, only to be surprised when he saw the fox staring at him only 20 yards away. The fox turned its head to the right for a few moments before it looked back at him expectantly. Sasuke had the impression the fox wanted him to follow... Without really thinking, Sasuke stood up and walked towards the fox. Once he was 10 feet near it, the fox would run away, but only a few yards before it would stop and look back at him. Sasuke quickened his pace till he was running, the fox no longer stopped to wait, it seemed to be in a rush anyways.

There was a point when Sasuke thought he had lost the fox, since it blended so well with the white snow, but he caught a glimpse of its tails disappearing in thick bushes. Sasuke pulled out his katana that he always carried around and cut through the thick bushes, glad when he reached the other side of them. Sasuke's onyx eyes looked around to notice he was in a clearing, which was covered in a thick blanket of snow. He scanned the clearing carefully, searching for red eyes, which he found staring at him near the center of the clearing. The fox stood there for a moment before it stepped aside to reveal a boy with a torn red coat laying on the ground.

Almost immediately, Sasuke ran over and crouched down by the boy, sheathing his katana. Sasuke gently took the boy into his arms, who had been faced down, and was surprised and shocked to see the snow where the boy had layed soacked red from blood. Without really thinking about it, Sasuke slid the boy's red hood off and bit back a gasp. The boy had golden hair that had spots of blood, long eye lashes, and three whiskered like marks on each pale cheek. To put it simple, the boy was extremely beautiful...and covered in blood just as much as the snow. Sasuke was terribly astounded by the many scratch marks and bite marks that covered the boy's body. The scariest of his wounds was the long gash on his neck and his bloody right leg. Sasuke quickly checked for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief when he found it.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke muttered, looking down at the unconcious boy. Sasuke glanced up at the white fox... Did it...? As if it knew what he was thinking, the fox whined and nuzzled the boy's limp hand, slearly showing affection towards the blonde. "....Come on..."

And without another word, Sasuke picked up the injured boy and ran off towards his house, the glowing fox ran after him.

**-x- -x-**

"Finally.." Sasuke muttered as he slid the door of his room shut. Sasuke layed the blonde on his futon, not caring if it got covered in blood, he would clean it or buy a new one later when the boys strong enough to move or to be moved. Sasuke watched for a moment as the fox curled up against the boy's side, it's ears arched to the side and its tails curled around its body. Sasuke quickly took off his coat, tossing it on the ground and left the room. He ran to the bathroom where the medicine and bandages were kept. He had to bandage those wounds and clean them. Who knows how long the boy had been out there injured. And his fox companion had probably been looking for help all that time... Sasuke shut the cabinet closed and ran back to his room with a box that had the stuff he needed in hand.

Sasuke sat next to edge of the futon and placed the box next to him. Sasuke then carefully began to take the boy's clothes off, but before he could even get one hand out of the red coat's sleeve, the fox snapped at his hand. Sasuke retrieted his hand and glared at the bristling fox, its ears flat agaisnt its head and its tails lashing.

"Do you want him to die? I need to clean his wounds..." Sasuke said firmly. The fox's ears perked up before it sat down, its ears dropped down to the side in submission. Trying again, Sasuke gently pulled the blondes arms out of the sleeve, then the other. Sasuke placed the torn bloody coat to the side and looked at the boys clothes. He was surprised when he noticed that the blonde was wearing clothes of an assistant swordsman.

"..." Sasuke stared at him for a moment, wondering if he had seen this boy before. He knew a few people that already had assistants. Shikamaru was one of them, along with Shino and Neji. They were young swordmasters, but really good ones and the emperoress allowed them to take up assistants. Sasuke was allowed to take an assistant too, but he never had an interest of teaching.

_"You have so much to teach to a young swordsman, but you don't want to pass down your teachings!? Don't be ridiculous!" _Tsunade had told him. _"You're wasting your talent, Sasuke!"_

_"I'm sorry to disappoint you Tsunade-sama..." _was hi only reply before he had bowed and left the emperoress's humble home.

Sasuke glanced at the unconcious blonde. He's never seen his face before... Shikamaru and Neji were both training swordswomen, and Shino's assistant goes by the name of Kiba and supposingly has red triangles on his face, not scars.

_"Kyu..." _

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when the white fox yapped. Sasuke scowled and shook his head slightly. He had to stop getting himself distracted and help the boy. Sasuke removed the boy's top clothething, leaving the bottoms, and poured achohol onto a rag. And so Sasuke began the long job of cleanining the blonde's hideous wounds and bandage them up, the fox watched with careful eyes.

**-x- -x-**

"Finished..." Sasuke muttered as he placed a hand over his face tiredly. For the past hour, Sasuke cleaned all the wounds and carefully bandaged them, being extra carefull with the boy's leg. It seemed to have been broken, god knows how he broke it. Sasuke stared at the still unconcious boy with narrowed eyes. The boy was naked, he had taken off the bottom clothing to bandage the leg, but almost his entire body was covered in bandages. Sasuke stood up and walked over to the corner where there were extra futons. He grabbed an orange futon and spreaded it out. The raven then walked back to the boy and gently picked him, despite his nudity, and place him on the clean futon. Sasuke pulled the sheets over the boy's tan body, up to his chin. Sasuke sat there for a moment staring down at the boy before he stood up picked up the blood covered futon. Before he left the room, Sasuke saw the fox walk over and lay down by the boy.

**-x- -x-**

_**So what do you think of the first chappie of my newly improved **__**Dark Angel**__**!? Yeah I know, it's whort... Sasuke talks less, and Sasha yaps less too XD'' and well Naruto was unconcious the whole time.... But you know what, this version shall be different!!! Much different as you already noticed! So yup...please review and plase keep reading my new version of **__**Dark Angel**__**! I shall post next week, hopefully... o.o''**_


	2. Stay

_**Second chappie is up! I don't got much to say but thank-you for the reviews! So yup, enjoy the second chapter!!!**_

**-x- -x-**

_**Chapter 02: Stay...**_

_crunch crunch crunch crunch_

Sasuke walked down the lonely street of his small town, carrying a bag of groceries. Yes...it was the evening, and like it was to be expected, less fangirls. He was glad it hadn't snowed through out the day, he would've gotten up to his shins wet and cold. Sasuke was on his way to the town's washers, a couple of middle-aged women who did the swordsmen's laundry when they don't have time or just don't want to. In Sasuke's case, he was under both conditions. He had to constantly check on the boy, making sure he was okay and that nothing was wrong, and well he just didn't want to do the laundry.

"Good evening Sasuke-sama," the women greeted politely.

"Do you wash them?" Sasuke asked boredly.

"Of course we did.... Here they are," one woman said as she clumsily grabbed the newly dried futon and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke tossed a small bag that made a clinkling sound from the gold that was inside it. A woman nearby caught it and gave Sasuke a grateful bow, as Sasuke effortlessly took the futon under his left arm. The first lady handed him folded up clothes too, Sasuke took that as well under his left arm. With a curt nod, and thank-yous' from the women, Sasuke turned and left without another word. Sasuke was grateful the washers weren't nosy people, or then they would have asked about the all the blood, and why the clothes he had were a smaller size. Of course, Sasuke wouldn't have answered and just plain ignored them, but question annoyed him, especially when they involve his private life.

When Sasuke reached his house, he put his groceries on the table and went to his room, where the boy slept, to put awa his futon and give the boy's clothes back. The raven had been expecting the glowing three-tailed fox to still be in his room (probably by the boy), but he did not expect to find the boy awake and sitting up when he slid the door open to his room and stepped inside. Sasuke stared into those clear blue eyes...those soft eyes that held so much innocence and naiveness... Sasuke didn't know what was happening, but he felt his heart flutter and he suddenly felt a bit nervou under the boy's stare...that gentle yet piercing stare. He felt like he was beeing seen through, right down to depth of his soul... He felt like all his thoughts were layed out for the boy to read, and he didn't like that...not at all...

"...So you're finally awake..." Sasuke finally said, taking a few steps foward unwillingly, placing the futon and clothes by the boy. The boy didn't say anything, he turned to stare at his clean clothes then stare back at Sasuke as the raven sat down by the boy. Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. Was he hurt? It didn't look like any of his wounds had reopened... Could he not speak? Is that it? Sasuke glanced over at the red-eyed fox that was sprawled on the floor by the blonde, watching Sasuke intently.

"Can you speak?" Sasuke said, voicing his worry. He was relieved when the blonde nodded, but sent into a deeper confusion. If he could speak....why won't he? He is an assistant right? And the first rule an assistant would learn was if spoken by a swordsmaster, always reply politely, no matter what. If you don't, you could be punished by the swordmaster that spoke to you, to teach you how to be courtesy, polite, and obedient towards your seniors... Usual punishment would be a strike across the face, that is if the swordsmaster is nice... Strict swordsmasters would go as far as to whip the assistant.... And some assistants are blessed with luck and get the kind swordsmasters, ones who don't strike unless its in battle... When it comes to Sasuke, it really depends...but usually he was the type to whip...and whip hard. No assistant ever dares to show disrespect towards Sasuke. But Sasuke wasn't totally cruel, he wouldn't whip an assistant more than five times, especially if they're injured like the boy. Shoot, he wouldn't whip an injured assistant... But for some reason, he couldn't even bring himself to slap the boy either.... With those soft eyes staring at him so gently...how could he?

_"Kyu..."_ Sasuke heard the fox whine and saw it nuzzle the boy's tan hand. The blonde smiled softly and gently stroked the fox. Sasuke stared at the boy. His smile was so sincere, kind, gentle...it fit him... Sasuke scowled. He can't hit this boy....he just couldn't.... not without feeling gult and regret in the process....

"Get rest, and don't move too much," Sasuke ordered as he stood up and began to walk out of the room. "I had you clothes washed, by the way. I hope you didn't mind... I'll bring you something to eat if that's alright....."

Sasuke wanted to slap himself. He was growing soft because of this boy!!! Swordmaster don't say "I hope you didn't mind" or "if that's alright"! A swordsmaster's word is absolute to an assistant, whether they like it or not. Swordsmaster do not care what an assistant thinks until they prove themselves worthy, especially if the assistant is a complete stranger! Feeling slightly angry with himself, Sasuke swiftly walked out of the room, semi slamming the door when he left, and did not hear the soft "thank-you."

**-x- -x-**

"Eat all of it," Sasuke said as he gently handed a bowl of veggetable ramen to the boy. Sasuke doesn't often make ramen...but he heard that it was good for the injured...especially if it had veggetables. Sasuke had calmed down when he had been making the ramen, so he was a lot more calm and composed now... The boy stared at the ramen and sniffed it as Sasuke placed a bowl of milk on the ground for the red-eyed fox. The fox sniffed the milk before it lapped it happily, its three tails wagging in equal happiness. Sasuke watched in amusement as the boy gave another sniff at his ramen.

"I didn't poison it...." Sasuke said, getting the boy's attention. The raven smiled softly involuntarily. "Trust me..."

The boy stared at him then stared at his ramen. Sasuke watched as the boy hesitantly grabbed his chopsticks and clumsily ate a bit. For a moment Sasuke thought the boy didn't like it or something, but thwn the boy began to eat it more confidentally and joyfully. In two minutes, the boy was done eating his ramen.

"Do you want more?" Sasuke asked. The boy nodded softly. Sasuke felt the corners of his mouth tug. Everything about the boy was shy and hesitant, like a deer. Maybe it's because they just met, or maybe that's just how he is....or maybe he was traumatised... Sasuke glanced at the boy's bandaged neck, recalling the horrible gash. Maybe that's why he won't speak, it probably hurts to talk... He was still amazed that the boy was even awake from all the blood loss... "Ok... I'll be right back..."

Sasuke took the bowl, stood up and headed towards the door.

"T...Th-thank-you..."

Sasuke stopped and looked back at the boy, who was looking down, avoiding eye contact. That's another rule that an assistant first learns. Always make eye contact with a swordsman, no matter what... You could be punished as well if you don't.... But Sasuke didn't mind this time...

"...You're welcome..." Sasuke said with a small smile. Sasuke slid the door shut behind him, his smile still intact as he walked to the kitchen. Sasuke's eyes glazed over as he poured some more ramen into the empty bowl, once he was in the kitchen. Sasuke couldn't recall the last time he had a visitor in his home willingly. Sakura was his constant visitor, but she really didn't count... Kai never set foot inside his home, and his swordmaster Kakashi never stopped by unless it was for an important reason. Sasuke didn't really care if he had visitors or not...but for some reason, the blonde's shy company was comforting...he liked it... And the raven couldn't remember the last time he smiled so much in one day... Yes...having the blonde around was nice.

Feeling a bit light-hearted, Sasuke made his way back to his room with a bowlful of ramen in his hand. He stood infron of the door to his room for a moment, his heart pouding. Sasuke didn't understand why he was reacting like this, why he half wanted to turn around and run for it. Sasuke scowled. Swordsmen never run away, not like a pup with its tail between its leg, especially not from an assistant! Taking in a quick breath and letting it out, Sasuke reached to slide the door open.

"I know....... I-I will leave, just as soon as I heal."

Sasuke stopped and listened carefully. The boy's voice was soft, a bit scratchy(probably from the injury), but it was warm... But who was the boy talking to? He didn't hear another voice, nor did he sence another presence.

"I have no choice!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he heard the boy continue to talk to no one...or at least it seemed like there was no one. Is this boy....crazy? Dillusional? "I did thank him! ...I really did mean it..."

Sasuke froze. The boy was talking about him. Sasuke didn't know why but he felt sorta happy at the blonde's words...

"Enough talk, I feel helpless laying around here naked!" Sasuke heard rustling then soft footsteps. Wait, was the boy leaving? Was he just gonna leave without saying good-bye or anything!? And what's worse, he hasn't healed yet, the boy was still weak from the injuries! And his leg! His broken leg! Sasuke scowled. Why should he care!? He should be saying good ridence! He should be happy to get rid of the boy! ....Bu he wasn't. He didn't want the boy to leave, not yet, and especially not now when he was still injured. Without wasting another second, Sasuke put down the bowl before he slid the door open. Ignoring the flustered look on the boy from being caught in the middle of getting dressed, Sasuke walked across the room and gently grabbed the boy's arms and gently pushed him down back on the futon.

"Wh-What are y-you doing!?" the blonde said slightly loud, strugling against Sasuke's weight. Sasuke ignored the struggles and the growling that came from the fox.

"You're not leaving...." Sasuke said in a soft voice, making the blonde freeze and stop his struggles. Even the fox stopped growling. "Your not leaving....until you've healed completely and are in good health...."

"Wh-why should I listen to you!?" the blonde protested, slightly glaring. That was a dumb question... How was this assistant trained!? Another rule was to follow any order given to you by swordsmasters.

"Are you even an assistant?" Sasuke said, scowling. The blonde gave him a strange look, so did the fox...

"What are you talking about!? What assistant? Im not an assistant!" The blonde said, resuming to struggle. Sasuke raised his brows.

"That explains a lot..." Sasuke mumbled, earning another set of weird looks from the blonde and fox. Sasuke, who was still stradling the naked blonde, sighed and let go of the boy's arms and placed his hands beside the boy's head instead. Sasuke stared down at blonde, into those confused blue eyes. This would be the perfect chance for the blonde to push him and run, but amazingly, the boy didn't do any of the sort.... Sasuke glanced up and down the blonde's soft tan body.

"May I know your name?" Sasuke asked gently, his eyes went back up to those azure eyes.

"...N...Naruto..." the boy mumbled. Sasuke ran his hand down the boy's right leg. Naruto gasped and shut his eyes tightly, his face slightly pink.

"Does your leg still hurt... Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly, watching the blonde's expressions as he ran his hand up, his fingertips barely touching the soft skin.

"I-It hurts a bit...." Naruto said softly, looking away from those dark eyes.

"....It was broken when I examined it... are you sure its just a bit?" Sasuke said as he leaned down a bit so he was on his hands and knees, staring down at the blonde. Naruto nodded, his face pink.

"I'm sure...."

"...Well until it heals completely, you'll have to stay here...." Sasuke said, putting a finger to the blonde's mouth when Naruto opened his mouth to protest. "I won't hold you back when you're healed.... I promise... But until then...stay..."

Sasuke swiftly got off the blonde and braught the bowl of ramen that he left outside the room. Sasuke held it out to the blonde, he already had the sheets over his body and was sitting up. The blonde took it without a word and began to eat. Sasuke couldn't help but smile softly. He gets to keep the blonde for a little while longer. Sasuke felt the hairs on his neck rise, and he turned his head slightly to catch the red stare of the glowing fox. Sasuke scowled and looked away. He didn't like the fact that the fox would always stare at him...always...

**-x- -x-**

_**So yup there's chapter two! Whatcha think? Was it good, bad? So so? Please tell me in your reviews!!**_


	3. Do you Believe

_Third chapter is here!!! It took me a little while longer to think of what to do for this chapeter, but i got through it ^^ ....okay maybe not a little longer.... aha..... I do apologzie for the lateness XD''' But please enjoy!_

**-x- -x-**

_**Chapter 03: Do You Believe...**_

"Where did you find her?" Sasuke asked the blonde curiously. Naruto blinked in question.

"Who Sasha?"

"I don't see anyone else that's a she..."

"Teme..." Naruto muttered with a pout. Sasuke smirked but said nothing. It had been at least four days since Sasuke found Naruto and took him under his wing. After Naruto had eaten his second bowl of ramen on the first day, Sasuke announced that it was late and that they should get some sleep...so they did. The second day Sasuke had a hard time trying to get Naruto to talk, it seemed that the blonde was somewhat mad about being made to stay... But eventually, the blonde gave up his silent treatment, mostly because he was curious about Sasuke and had questions. Sasuke had a few questions of his own, but didn't ask every single one of them, only the appropriate basic ones like if the fox had a name(which is Sasha). The third day was more relaxed, Naruto even greeted Sasuke with a good morning and a smile when the raven woke from his sleep, and welcomed him back every time the raven left and came back. And now it's the fourth day, Sasuke had gently carried Naruto out back on the porch, when he saw the blonde staring out of a window longingly. So now, Sasuke and Naruto sat on the porch. Sasuke had his coat, Naruto was dressed and had a blanket over him, and the white red-eyed fox was on Naruto's lap. It was still cold, obviously, and it had been snowing more than usual, which disturbed Sasuke. His little mini pond was frozen over, which means the fish inside it were all dead no doubt...

"Well.... I just found her, what else can I tell you," Naruto said, scratching the fox's ear.

"But where? I never seen a fox like that ever before," Sasuke said, staring at Sasha, who stared back with her red eyes. There was a pause, Naruto had a thoughtful look.

"I remember I just woke up one day...laying on a forest floor, and Sasha was there by me," Naruto said, meeting Sasuke's gaze. Those clear blue eyes...Sasuke could tell Naruto wasn't lying at all.

"I see.... Is she the only one of her kind?" Sasuke said, glancing down at Sasha. The white fox yapped and looked up at Naruto, who in return stroked her head.

"No....there are others..." Naruto said slowly. Sasuke stared at Sasha. There were others? Other foxes that have three tails? Other foxes that have blood red eyes that can pierce your soul, as if they can see right through you... As if they can see every little lie that comes out of your mouth...

"I see..." Sasuke said softly.

_-x- Naruto's POV -x-_

I don't know much about Sasuke...other than his name, and a few likes and dislikes.... But I know something was bothering him, by the way he fell so silent and the way his eyes glazed over. Normally I would break the silence by asking him some random question, but I couldn't bring myself to do so...

_**He's probably wondering about me.....**_

_**"Probably..." **_I replied to Sasha's smooth voice. Sasuke knew little about me....very little... Like the fact that I can talk to Sasha through a silent language...he doesn't know that. He knows nothing about me, and I want to keep it at that.

_**Naruto-kun, when are we leaving?**_

_**"Soon.... Tonight actually, when he's fallen asleep, and far away from that sword of his..."**_ I shuddered at the thought of him using his sword on me. Another thing I know about Sasuke was that he's very skilled with a sword. I've seen him train once, when I was trying to escape, yesterday actually. I healed completely by the second day, but he was always around, so I could never could get the chance to escape till the third day, when he was training. But seeing him chop that wooden dummy so easily, it scared me back to that room of his. I'm such a frighten kit sometimes, ugh. That's when I noticed that Sasha was quiet, a little too quiet. I mean, yes she's quiet, but not that quiet.

_**"Are you okay Onee-chan?" **_Yes, Sasha is like a big sister to me. I hadn't lied to Sasuke when I said I woke up one day and she was right by me. That day was the day when I was born... Sasha along with my mother raised me...

_**Naruto-kun there's something I have to tell you...**_

_**"What?"**_

_**Sasuke-kun.... He's special....**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_ What did she mean? I frowned slightly and looked down at Sasha, who looked up at me.

_**I think I've told you before...that humans can't see us unless we want them too...right?**_

_**"Right..."**_

_**At first I thought something was wrong with me but...**_

_**"But what?"**_ Sasha blinked and stared at me seriously, it sorta scared me a bit.

_**He can still see me... No matter what I do....he can see me....**_

_**".....Wh-what?! Th-That's impossible! No human can see you when you don't want them to!"**_ That is impossible!! I never met a single human that could see Sasha when she didn't want to be seen!

_**Ask him....ask him if he can see me right now....**_

"....Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke said as he looked over at me curiously. I swallowed and glanced down at Sasha.

_**Go on.... Ask him...**_

"Can you see Sasha?" I asked softly. When I'm nervous, I tend to talk softer. Nothing to be proud of. I glanced at Sasuke a bit shyly, to see him frowning.

"Of course I can. Why wouldn't I see her?" was his reply. I felt my body go numb as I stared at Sasuke. He can see her? Even when...even when she doesn't want him to? I stoled a glance at Sasha who was giving me a grave look.

_**I told you....**_

_-x- Normal POV -x-_

Sasuke stared at Naruto worriedly. The blonde physically went pale, and Sasuke noticed him stiffen a bit. He didn't understand. Why would the blonde ask him if he could see Sasha? Of course he would see the white fox! If he couldn't that would be because he was blind

"Are you ok Naruto?"

"No..." the blonde croaked out. Sasuke immediately stood up, almost tripping over his green kimono when he went to the blonde's side.

"What's wrong? Does your stomache hurt? How's your head? Your wounds?" Sasuke asked, worry dripping in each word. The blonde gently rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, turning his body around a bit so he could bury his face. Sasha jumped out of Naruto's lap when the blonde began to move, and whined slightly.

"I don't feel so good...." Sasuke heard Naruto mumble into his coat. Sasuke stared at the blonde for a moment before he gently picked the boy up bridal style, the blanket falling off in the process. Sasuke took him inside the house, back to his room. That whole time, the blonde hid his face in Sasuke's shoulder, gripping Sasuke's coat tightly. Sasuke didn't mind though, he really didn't. He placed the blonde on his regular futon, and gently pryed Naruto's fringers from his coat. Sasuke kindly pulled the sheet over the blonde's body before he sat by him.

"Was the cold too much for you?" Sasuke said, placing a hand on Naruto's forehead while the other was against his own. "You don't seem to have a fever or a cold... That's a relief."

_"Kyu,"_ Sasuke turned to see the fox striding in, her three tails trailing behind her. Sasha immediately went to Naruto's side and curled up by him. Sasuke smiled at the site of Naruto smiling at the fox and stroking her. But his smile didn't last long as other thoughts penetrated his mind. How come he couldn't make Naruto smile like that? Why couldn't he get a smile like that from the blonde? He could make the blonde happy right?! Sasuke felt his face warm up and scowled.

_'What, in God's name, am I thinking!?' _Sasuke thought. _'Swordsmen don't thnk like this!!'_

_They don't get soft either..._

Sasuke clenched his fists at the little voice that whispered in his ear. That voice was right. Swordsmen don't get soft because they met some injured kid! They don't constantly check up on that kid either! Making sure he's okay and is still there. Yet, Sasuke is growing soft. He's contantly worrying about this kid he's only known for four days!!! It's so...so....

"Maddening..."

"Huh?"

Sasuke looked up with a surprised look on his face. Naruto stared at him with questioning eyes, and Sasuke mentally winced. He found himself being hypnotised by those pools of blue everytime he'd look into them.

"Nothing... Get some rest, I'll go make some--

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sasha all looked up when a voice called Sasuke's name, followed by banging. Sasuke frowned before he quickly got up and swiftly walked out the room, leaving Naruto with Sasha in the room. Blinking, worry in his eyes, Naruto sat up slowly and stared out the open door and at the dark wall in the hall. From Sasuke's room, Naruto could hear Sasuke's voice and two other voices. One them was a voice of man, deeper than Sasuke's, and the other was of a woman, which Naruto recognised as Sakura's. Naruto recalled the pink haired girl. She seemed nice, and smiled a lot too, but Sasuke always seemed to be in a bad mood whenever she came around...which is usually twice a day.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto's keen ears heard Sasuke say.

_**That female is sobbing....**_

Now that Sasha mentioned it, Naruto did hear sobbing. But why was she sobbing?

"I've came with terrible news Sasuke..." Naruto heard the man speak. Didn't Sasuke just call him Kakashi?

"What?"

"........Kai's been assasined...." Kakashi said gravely, and Sakura sobbed harder.

_**"Who's Kai?"**_ Naruto said softly.

_**Don't you remember? Sasuke said he had two fellow swordsmen, that female, and a male named Kai...**_

_**"Oh... Poor Sasuke..."**_ Naruto said, his eyebrows furrowed together slightly in worry. How was Sasuke taking the news? It was so quiet, other than Sakura's sobbing.

"As much as I would like to mourn for him...we better go... Taichou ordered us to go south and welcome the No swordsmen...." Kakashi said.

"Hai...." Naruto bit his bottom lip, concerned by the soft tone of Sasuke... Sasha whined, her ears drooped to the side. Naruto sat still as he heard Sasuke's footsteps swiftly get louder till the raven himself walked in to the room.

"I'm going out... I don't know when I'll be back..." Sasuke said as he strided across the room to his wardrobe where he grabbed a black swordsman garmet. Naruto blushed slightly and looked away when Sasuke hurriedly took off his clothes and slipping into the dark clothing. "I'll ask a neighbor to come over and give you and Sasha something to eat."

"Why are you leaving?" Naruto asked, frowning worriedly as Sasuke grabbed his Katana and strapped it to his belt. Sasuke stood there for a moment, staring at the ground.

"I'm going to go and avenge my friend..." Sasuke said softly, looking up to lock eyes with him. Naruto held his breath as he stared into those dark eyes. They were so dark, they almost looked black, but Naruto could see a soft brown hue in them, especially in the light. Naruto felt like he couldn't breath when Sasuke continued to stare at him... As if his dark gaze was slowly suffocating him.

"W...Will you be okay?" Naruto asked softly. The raven shrugged.

"Depends if I'm not on gaurd..." Sasuke easily replied. Naruto bit his lip. "Don't worry I'll be okay... Nothing gets passed me."

"Sasuke...?" Naruto whispered softly.

"Hm?"

"...D..Do you believe...in angels?" Naruto said, nervously looking down. Naruto could feel Sasuke's confused gaze and Sasha's alert one on him.

"...No.... There's no such things as angels..." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up at him with a shocked expression. Sasuke seemed to be unconfortable under his gaze. "I don't believe in people with wings and a halo...."

"B-but--

"If angels exist...how come they weren't there to save Kai?" Naruto shut his mouth and stared at Sasuke with wide distressed eyes. Sasha whined and nuzzled Naruto's hand. Sasuke, who had been glaring coldly at Naruto, softened his expression and sighed.

"I'm sorry... But I don't... Please understand..." Sasuke said gently. Naruto bowed his head a bit.

"...I understand..."

"Sasuke?"

"Coming!" Sasuke called as he strode towards Naruto. The blonde looked up at the raven as he crouched down by him. "I'm sorry..... but please.... please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone..."

Naruto's cheeks flushed a soft pink when Sasuke smiled softly at him. The blonde returned the smile warmly and nodded.

"I'll try..."

Sasuke gave a sad chuckle before he stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Moments later, the front door was shut too.

"........Sasha?"

_**Im on it...**_

Naruto stared sadly at the reopened door. The blonde slowly layed down and curled up into a ball.

_**"Please take care of him..."**_ Naruto said, closing his eyes only to see a vivid picture of running through trees behind his eye lids. When he closes his eyes, and concentrates, Sasha's eyes were his.

_**I know..... I will...**_

Sasuke didn't believe... He said angels don't exist.

_'But they do Sasuke.... They do...' _Naruto thought sadly, as dark wings enveloped his body.

**-x- -x-**

_**Woot third chapter!!! I know...another short one... But you know what that's alright! As long as Imma posting and getting ideas, its alright to have short chappies!!!! D: Anyways, I hope you liked it, please review!!!**_


	4. I'm Home

_Fourth chappie ready to roll!!! Please be seated at all times. Our trip might get a little cute, and there's a 100% chance of SasuNaru, but please dont panic. If you can't stay calm, please keep you squeals to an indoor volume. Thank-you again for flying with Dark Angel. Enjoy!_

**-x- -x-**

_**Chapter 04: I'm Home...**_

"What was the hold up Sasuke?" Kakashi said as he, Sasuke, and Sakura ran through the trees, the snow crunched beneath their feet.

"Sorry... I had to take care of something..." Sasuke said in apologetic tone. Kakashi said nothing more, which Sasuke appreciated. The raven glanced at his pink haired swordsmate. Sakura's eyes were red and puffy, and there was dark circled under her eyes. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he's seen Sakura in such low spirits. Even though he didn't like her much, Sasuke didn't like to see Sakura so depressed.

"Kakashi!"

Sasuke, along with the other two, stopped and looked back to see Shikamaru and Shino running towards them, along with their assistants, Kiba and Ino.

"Yo..." Kakashi greeted as they stopped in front of them.

"We heard about Kai.... We're sorry about your loss...." Shino said in his monotone voice. Sasuke stared at the ground, while Sakura sniffed.

"We are too.... But I doubt Kai would want us to mope around like this..." Kakashi said.

"Yeah! He'd probably be yelling at you guys to go kick some butt for him!!" Kiba said with a grin.

"Kiba..." Shino warnered, making Kiba shut his mouth and murmer a small 'sorry'. Kakashi's only visible eye arched. Sasuke never knew what happened to his swordsmaster... He's known him wearing a mask and an eye patch all his life. Rumors say he lost his eye to a tiger that was set as a trap from an opposing village, but those were just rumors he's heard.

"No... Young Kiba is right... Kai would be yelling at us right about now.... So lets not disappoint him, ne..." Kakashi said, glancing at Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura smiled weakly while Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. They were right. He could pretty much imagine his dark haired swordsmate yelling at him to stop wasting time and go kill them.

_'Avenge me damnit!!! I didn't die for you to just weep over my dead body!!!' _

Something like that.... Sasuke's smirk saddened as he clenched his fists.

_'Don't worry Kai... I will avenge you....' _Sasuke thought, his smirk gone, replaced by a dark expression.

"How troublesome... Are we gonna stand here all day or what?" Shikamaru drawled. Kakashi chuckled.

"No.... lets get moving...." Kakashi said, and with that, the swordsmen began to run again. Sasuke ran right behind Kakashi. He wanted to be near the front of the line... He wanted to be one of the first to attack... He wanted to kill the man who killed Kai. Sasuke glared at nothing, as he thought of who could possibly have killed a skilled swordsman like Kai? It didn't really matter did it? Who ever it was, they were going down. Sasuke will make sure they do...

"Stop." Kakashi whispered suddenly as he stopped and crouched behind some bushes. The rest followed his example, and peeked through the bushes silently. They were at the river that served as a border between the two countires. Sasuke scanned the river bank and spotted, along with everyone else, a group of men were gathered around a fire on their side of the river.

"Lets get a bit closer..." Kakashi whsipered, jerking his head to the right. The others nodded and they all silently crept to a few bushes not far from where they were, and close to the unwelcome party.

"Why did we have to come out here?! Why couldn't they have sent Jugo to do the job!? Or maybe even Kimimaru!" the group heard one of them speak, a young man with silver hair, turquoise eyes, and sharp teeth.

"Ah stop complaining Suigetsu! You're the one who was dieing for some action!" another said, a woman with red-pink hair and glasses.

"Speaking of action...that really was not neccassary, Karin...." a man with silver hair and glasses said.

"Tch, that boy had it coming! He should have never interfered," the girl named as Karin said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed angrily and dangerously. So she was the one... Karin... She was the one who killed Kai? Or maybe they were talking about someone else....maybe they didn't even kill, they could've just knocked them out... maybe.... possibly... The one known as Suigetsu snorted.

"Way to keep undercover, now everyone will surely know that we're here!" he said, clapping. "Congratgulations Karin! For failing us like always!"

"Why you!!!!"

"Suigetsu is right! You should've never killed that boy, Karin. We we're supposed to stay out of site in every possible way!" the glasses guy said.

"Shut it Kabuto! If I hadn't killed that annoying brat, he would've ran off telling the enemy all about us!!" Karin spat. Sasuke clutched the handle of his Katana tightly. Karin killed Kai...that was a definite. There was no doubt, especially since she just openly admited it. Sasuke grinded his teeth together. Karin killed Kai....she killed him....and for that she will pay....

"With her life.." Sasuke whispered as he jumped out of the bushes, unsheathing his katana. Sasuke wasn't really sure what happened in the next few seconds. He remembered, Karin's shocked and horrified expression. Kakashi shouting at him... He remember bringing his katana down and felt something warm splatter on his face, as well on the ground.... He remembered it started to snow...

**-x- -x-**

Naruto lay motionless in his futon, the sheets were up to his chin, his azure eyes clouded with worry. He wasn't sure how long he had been laying there doing nothing...probably hours... A lady had came to bring him food, like Sasuke had promised, thankfully he was under the sheets, so she never saw his winds... He had ate, and then laid there with his eyes closed, watching everything Sasha saw. He had opened his eyes about a while ago...stopped seeing through Sasha's eyes... He didn't want to see anymore of what Sasha was seeing... The last thing he saw was Sasuke jumping out from the bushes with his sword raised towards that girl and was bringing it down on her... Naruto opened his eyes just in time, but he couldn't get Sasuke's expression out of his mind. Sasuke was furious, you could clearly see it in his face, in his eyes. But you can also see the pain...especially in his eyes... Naruto didn't like that expression on Sasuke's pale features...a smile suits him better.

"Sasuke...." Naruto mumbled to himself, gripping the sheets tightly. Sasuke reminded him a lot of his friend... appearance and personality wise. Sai was always by his side, just like Sasuke when he was sick. Sai would always protect him, talk to him, make him feel at ease. Sasuke had that same affect on him... But then there was a day when Sai went away. Naruto waited and waited...but he still hasn't come back. Naruto missed him so much, it hurt his fragile heart to be so far from Sai... "That's why I have to leave.... I have to leave because Sai might've came back..."

Naruto closed his eyes, and he saw the cloudy sky above the roof. The same sky Sasuke...and Sai were under... He wondered why Sasha was looking up, but before he could ask her, she turned her hear head downwards abruptly. Naruto's eyes snapped open immediately, a horrified expression on his face. He really did not want to see that...but there's no hope now, because he already did. Sasuke was covered in blood...and he was being held back by a silver haired man and man with a ponytail. There had been a dead body in front of Sasuke and his friends. It was horribly disfigured, that Naruto could hardly believe it was that girl from the other team with glasses only a while ago. Naruto hesitantly closed his eyes again. Sasha was seeing the scene from the side... There were two opposing people; both had silver hair, but one had glasses and the other looked rather shark-ish. By the looks of it, the guys with the glasses was horrified, while the other was just surprised. Sasuke was yelling at them, and was trying to get at them, but his two swordsmate wouldn't let them. Then everything became a blur, meaning Sasha was relocating herself. When things became clear, Naruto realized that Sasha relocated herself behind the enemy and facing Sasuke. From this angle, Naruto could see all the anger and pain in Sasuke's face. Naruto winced, but didn't open his eyes. The glasses man was now yelling back at Sasuke, while the shark guy stood there boredly. Didn't he care that his teammate was just killed?!

Naruto wasn't the only one disturbed by this. The glasses man began yelling at the shark guy, probably asking him if he cared about the death of their teammate. Shark dude only shrugged and said some simple word...probably no... Naruto hated people like that. That they didn't care about their teammates, or anyone for that matter... Sasuke seemed to be on the same boat, cuz he struggled harder against his teammates. The dark haired man, holding Sasuke back said something to him, making Sasuke stop strugling, but he looked to be in worse pain. Then suddenly, Sasuke turned his head just slightly and Naruto found himself staring into pained dark eyes. At first they contained pain...pain that made Naruto's heart twist, but then they became wide from shock and surprise. Naruto came to one conclusion...Sasuke saw Sasha.

The shark guy, from the corner of Naruto's eyes, said something before he suddenly lunged with a huge sword in hand towards Sasuke and the others. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat.

_**'No.... Don't!' **_Naruto screamed. Everything became a blur again, but he saw flashes of things... Like Sasuke's horrified expression. The shark boy's, confused and shocked look in his eyes. But Naruto didn't know what was happening.

_**"Wh-what are you doing Sasha!?!" **_Naruto asked in a panicky voice. The great thing about their communication was that no matter how far, they can always hear each other.

_**I just knocked the boy away from Sasuke, no big deal.**_

_**"A-Are you visible?"**_ Naruto asked, relief swept over him, but fear still gripped his heart.

_**Of course not! Minus Sasuke, everyone right now is wondering what just happened. Heh, the boy here is wondering what pushed him away.**_

_**"That's a relief..."**_ Naruto mumbled, as he watched the shark boy yell at Sasuke. But Naruto could tell Sasuke wasn't listening, mostly by the expression he was sending towards Sasha. But then, his face became absolutely blank, and he turned towards the two silver haired enemies. Sasuke said something, and his teammates let go of him, staring at him wearily. Naruto watched as Sasuke picked his katana, which the blonde didn't realize was on the ground till now. Naruto flinched slightly when he saw all the blood that coated the sword. Sasuke didn't seem to care as he turned to his enemies and began to talk.

_**Sasuke is arresting them for tresspassing and murder...**_

_**"Is that good?"**_ Naruto asked wearily.

_**Better than trying to kill them like he did to the female.**_

_**"A-ah...." **_Naruto agreed. When Sasuke finished talking, the shark guy began to yell but then two of Sasuke's swordmates suddenly appeared behind him and pressed their katana's to his neck, another two did the same with the glasses guy. Naruto notticed that Sasha got closer to Sasuke till she was right by him, looking up at him. Naruto notticed Sasuke's eyes flicker to her for a split second before he spoke with the masked silver haired man on his team. And with that, Sasuke's teammates began to shove their prisoners away, leaving Sasuke alone...with Sasha. Naruto's heart pounded as Sasuke met Sasha's eyes and said one single word that Naruto could actually understand.

"Thank-you."

Naruto opened his eyes, his face warm and his heart pounding as he stared at the wall of Sasuke's room. Even though he might've been telling Sasha thank-you, he felt so happy...

"He's alive....that's why..." Naruto mumbled with a smile as he closed his again...this time to sleep, his dark wings slowly disappeared.

**-x- -x-**

Sasuke tiredly opened the door to his house and stepped in, Sasha following after him. Snow dripped off him and he gave a weary sigh. After killing Karin, his teammates held him back before he could try to kill the other two. Sasuke could have, and would have killed them if it weren't for his teammates...and Sasha. When he saw Sasha, he had immediately snapped back to his sences and had felt a bit numb when he realized what he had done and tried to do as well. His mind became numb when he saw Sasha push Suigetsu away, and no one had seen Sasha... He was glad he arrested those two instead of killing them. That would have caused problems. But then again, he was in for a long lecture from the Empress when she found out about his kill.

Sasuke sighed and glanced at Sasha, who was staring at him with her red eyes, her tails swishing a bit. Naruto was in for a lot of questions. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered as he then ran over to his room. If Sasha left Naruto alone, it must've been for a reason! Maybe something horrible happened to the blonde and Sasha was only trying to get him to come home immediately. Sasuke slid the doors open quite loudly...only to find Naruto asleep. Sasuke glanced around saw an empty trey of food right by the sleeping blonde. Sasuke's stance relaxed as he stared at the blonde. Saddly, that loud bang of the door, disrupted Naruto's dream and the blonde began to stir. Sasuke stood there, feeling guilty for waking the blonde, as Naruto slowly opened his sleepy eyes, and glanced at the raven. But right when seeing the raven, Naruto's face broke into a bright smile.

"Welcome home!" Naruto greeted happily, as he sat up and yawned. Sasuke's face went slightly pink as the raven stared at the smiling blonde. That smile, he had never seen before, at least not towards him...

"I'm home..." Sasuke said softly, as he smiled warmly...happily. Naruto blushed at Sasuke's smile, but continued to smile nontheless.

_"Kyuuu." _Sasha yapped as she briskly walked by Sasuke and jumped onto Naruto's lap, greeting the blonde with a small lick on the face. Sasuke's smile slowly disappeared as he watched Sasha and Naruto. Naruto really was in for a lot of questions....

**-x- -x-**

_**Chapter 4 is done!!! Woot!! So how ja like this chapter!? Was it good? o-o'' do tell in your reviews!**_


	5. Questions and Answers

_**Chapter 5!!! I really do hope your enjoying the new version! It would suck if you guys weren't u.u'' But w/e, I'll still keep on writing!!! D: anyways, please enjoy.**_

**-x- -x-**

_**Chapter 05: Questions and Answers**_

Sasuke put his sword against the wall then walked over to Naruto and sat by him. The blonde gave a bright smile, and Sasuke couldn't help but think how amazingly cute the blonde was when his cheeks were rosy with blush.

"So how did it go?" Naruto asked. Sasuke noticed how there was a bit of a non-interested tone in the blonde's voice...but if he weren't interested why would he ask?

"I killed someone..." Sasuke said casually, watching Naruto's expression. The blonde's eyes widened in shock, but he didn't pale like most people would when they were in shock.

"What!? How!? Why?!" the blonde shouted...adding a bit too much emotion.

"How? Using my sword skills... Why? She killed my partner..." Sasuke said with a blank expression. Naruto didn't say anything, he just stared at Sasuke with this look in his eye that Sasuke couldn't identify. Sasuke glanced at the fox in Naruto's lap. "...Sasha followed me...did you know that?"

"Sh-she did!?" Naruto said, looking down at Sasha to hide the panic in his eyes. Sasha's tails swished, her ears arched sideways.

"Yes... I don't mind... actually I have to thank her. If she hadn't came, I would have been dead... or I would have probably have killed more people." Sasuke said, smiling softly at the fox, who blinked. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, relief swept through him. It seems Sasuke wasn't going to bring up anything suspicious. "...But no one but me could see Sasha..."

Naruto froze, his smile disappeared as Sasuke locked eyes with him. Sasha stared at Sasuke with her ruby red eyes, stiff from tension in the air. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as they turned to stare at Sasha.

"No one but me....could see her back there... Why is that Naruto?" Sasuke said, locking eyes with the shocked blonde. He wasn't going to drop this subject...He wanted answers, and he will get them...

_**"Wh-What should I do Nee-chan?" **_Naruto stuttered to the fox, his eyes wide as he stared at Sasuke.

_**There's nothing you can do.... Just tell him the truth....**_

_**"The truth?" **_

_**Yes...**_

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, his eyes narrowed by how serious the blonde's expression had gotten.

"Do you believe in angels?" Naruto said seriously. Sasuke scowled. Not this again...

"I've said it before... I don't believe in people with halos Naruto--

"What if angels don't have halos?" Naruto said, cutting Sasuke off. Sasuke stared at Naruto with confused dark eyes. Naruto returned that gaze with steady azure eyes. "What if... they don't really have wings... What if they're not really even human...."

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sasuke said, narrowing his gaze. Naruto eyes flickered to Sasha.

"I'm saying....what if angels are actually animals..." Naruto said, scratching Sasha behind the ear. Sasuke froze, staring at Naruto incrediously. What was this boy talking about!? Maybe he had picked up a delusional boy up! Sasuke shook his head. No...Naruto couldn't be dilusional...he just couldn't..

_'It doesn't mean it can't be possible...' _Sasuke scowled at the little voice in his head. He refused to believe this sweet boy was crazy. He refused to believe that Naruto...was out of his mind... Sasuke wearily looked up at the blonde, who gazed at him with those soft crystal clear blue eyes.

"What if... Sasha was an angel?" Sasuke heard those words escape those soft pink lips...those azure eyes looked down...down at the fox... Sasuke stared at Sasha with wide eyes, the fox staring back with intence red eyes, her tails swishing.

"What?" Sasuke said in a hushed tone.

"Haven't you wondered why she looks so different from other foxes...why she has three tails...?" Naruto said softly. Sasuke sat there, silent. Yes...he had wondered...always have... He had came to a conclusion that maybe his mother's stories had been true, that maybe such animals have exsisted all this time...they were just rare that's all. But angels? That was just...just incredible!

"She's....an angel?" Sasuke said incredously. Naruto chuckled.

"You humans....are so clueless to the real world...to the things that surround you..." Naruto said softly, a bitter smile graced his lips. Sasuke stared at Naruto. You humans? Isn't he human!? Sasuke swallowed hard, before a simple question escaped his mouth.

"What are you?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke, his sad azure eyes met with Sasuke's shocked obsidean eyes. Naruto sighed deeply as he grabbed his sheet and wrapped it around himself, Sasha jumped out of his lap and walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke stiffened when the fox brushed her tails against him as she circled around him, but his gaze was fixed on the sad blonde.

"There are many things in this world you humans don't understand..." Naruto mumbled, closing his eyes. Sasuke felt a pang of sadness wash through him, but he didn't know why.

"Such as?" Sasuke said, his voice steady, though his heart pounded.

"This Earth...our earth...contains eight different beings..." Naruto mumbled, his eyes remianed closed. "There are dominant beings...and non dominant... Starting with the most dominant...is Humans..."

Naruto opened his eyes, and looked up into Sasuke's.

"Humans have no power what so ever...but somehow, they're the most dangerous... Then the animals... Their sixth sence is so much keener than humans...they can see things...hear things that you can't.... But humans can kill a species before you even know it..." Naruto mumbled, staring at Sasuke, who stared back with wide eyes. "Plants... they're the source of life... without them, humans and animals can't live..."

"You have so far been naming things I already know... Humans, animals, plants! That's all the things this world has!" Sasuke said, his voice a bit loud.

"Wrong!" Naruto shot back, his blue gaze narrowed. "Those are the only things that have no choice but be visible! The others, they have the choice to be visible or invisible!"

"What other 'beings' exist then!?" Sasuke growled, his temper rising. Naruto scowled, before looking at Sasha.

"Angels...Shinigamis....Oni...souls.............Dark Angels..." Naruto said... Sasuke stared at Naruto, his eyes contained disbelief and shock... But the way Naruto had said Dark angel...it seemed as if he hated that word... but why? "Sasha is an angel....a Light Angel... Her kind is what you guys call 'miracles' or gaurdians...stuff like that... Shinigamis are death angels, they take the soul of a human who's death date has came... Oni cause nothing but trouble, they get into human's souls, overpowering their soul only for a short time and cause chaos. Souls are well souls.... They're also known as spirits, ghosts... They stay on this planet only if they have something of regret, or left something unfinished...or because they can't find their way to the other side..."

There was a long silence as Naruto hung his head, not daring to look into to those dark eyes of Sasuke. Sasuke cleared his throat... Naruto actually believed all this....he believed all these things existed... Sasuke's eyes saddened. He had brought a delusional boy home...a sad lonely delusional boy... But, what caught Sasuke's attention was the fact Naruto didn't explain about Dark Angels...

"What are you? A light Angel?" Sasuke said. He decided he would play along with Naruto...at least for a while before he'd take him to the loony house... No matter how sad it made him...the boy needed help.

"No... Light Angels come in the form of animals...they just look a bit different from the real thing..." Naruto whispered. Sasuke scowled. That was exactly like what his mother had told him... Animals that looked a little different from the rest of them.

"Then what are you?" Sasuke said softly. Naruto shut his eyes, he visibly shook. Alarmed, Sasuke crawled over to Naruto's side. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong....except that I'm the most disgusting being on this planet..." Naruto said, opening pained eyes. Sasuke was about to protest to that, when Naruto suddenly slipped off the sheet off his shoulders...off his back...off completely... "I'm a Dark Angel... "

Sasuke stared at Naruto with wide eyes as the blonde looked up at him sadly, dark wings unruffled themselves. Sasuke stumbled backwards, lost for words, but it was a horrible mistake to have done that. Almost immediately, Naruto wrapped the sheets around him again, and looked away. Sasuke quickly recovered and sat up correctly.

"I-I'm sorry... That was rude of me, it's just..." Sasuke said, struggling for words.

"I'm disgusting aren't I?" Naruto's soft voice surprised Sasuke.

"No!!" Sasuke shouted immediately, scowling. Sasuke caught himself and looked down at his lap, glaring at it. "I mean.. of course you aren't disgusting.... So you're a boy with wings, there's nothing wrong with it."

"That's not the point!" Naruto snapped, earnined a surprised look from Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened further when he saw the blonde glaring at him with tears welling up in those azure eyes. There was a soft click and Sasuke looked over at the door that had just been closed. He glanced around the room and noticed that Sasha wasn't here anymore.

"She hates it when I'm like this," Naruto said, sniffing as he wipped away his tears. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, before he reached out and grabbed the blonde's hand, pulling it away from his face.

"...I hate it to..." Sasuke whispered, wiping the tears away himself with his thumb, earning a shocked gaze from the blonde. Sasuke's expression was a pained one as he pulled Naruto's arm, making the blonde fall forward into his arms. "Don't cry...ne?"

Sasuke held the boy to him, as it began to shake and sobs soon left the boy's lips. Sasuke just sat there, with the boy cradled in his arms, letting him weep. He stared up at the cileing as he gently stroke the blonde locks. A rule for being a swordsman is to never show emotion or show any sympathy to anyone.... Lately he's been breaking rules, and it's all because of this boy.

"I've h-had it!!" The boy sobbed into his chest while Sasuke listened silently. "I've had i-it being a D-Dark Angel!! Y-you're always cast down! No one wanted to b-be with you! They hated the way you looked, e-especially if you were the h-human-like dark angel! They hated to know that you are more powerful then them! They feared you, even i-if they don't show it! ...You couldn't be with your other half's kind, because you feel like you don't belong! You were always left alone! Alone in the dark...with no l-light..."

Sasuke said nothing as he stared up at the cileing through narrowed eyes. This boy was just as lonely as he was... Sasuke sighed softly and pulled away a bit, only to cup the tearful tan face in his hands. He gently kissed the tears away, earning a shocked look from the boy. Sasuke gently kissed the boy's forehead, almost affectionately before he hugged the boy comfortly. He had expected Naruto to push him away at any moment, but he was relieved when he never did. Instead, he hugged back, and sniffled softly.

"...I won't cast you down...." Sasuke said, making the boy look up at him with wide azure eyes. "I want to be with you... I like the way you look, wings or no wings... I have no idea how strong you are, but I'll still like you. I don't fear you, surprised yes, but not afraid. I'm guessing your other half is human, and I'm human aren't I? Do you feel right arond me Naruto? Will you let me be with you?"

Sasuke smiled down softly at the boy, carressing his face gently.

"Say yes... and you'll never be alone...ever again," Sasuke whispered before he leaned down and kissed the boy's cheek. He didn't want to move to fast for the boy...but it was obvious to him and the boy, that he, Uchiha Sasuke, deeply cared for the boy. Sasuke pulled away when he heard Naruto whimper. He looked at him curiously, asking him with his eyes if he felt uncomfortable with him. In answer, the blonde pressed his face against the raven's chest.

"I-I feel right with you..." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke smiled at that, but it faltered at Naruto's next words. "B-but I'm not sure i-if I can let you be with me...."

Sasuke sat there unmoving, staring at the blonde's head with a blank expression. He felt like someone had punched the air out of him...what a horrible feeling it was.

"Then I'll keep trying..." Sasuke whispered, wrapping his arms around the boy protectively. He will try. He wanted to be with Naruto for the rest of his life now... Sasuke's face flushed a light pink. He never thought he could feel so strongly for someone...what's more his precious person is male... "I'll try harder..."


	6. The Dagger

_**Heya! This is the sixth chappie!!! I hope you thought chappie 5 was good!! This chapter is a it shorter, but I promise you it's good!!! A bit of mystery in this one ;D Anywho, please enjoy this chapter!!!**_

**-x- -x-**

_**Chapter 06: The Dagger**_

Another week had gone by with no worries. Sasuke had grown even more attatched to Naruto, and it was very obvious by the way the raven would hug the blonde occasionally, and once in a while give his forehead an affectionate kiss, but most importantly, the warm smile Sasuke would always give for Naruto alone. Naruto had showed signs that he too cared about the raven. Like he always was cheerful when the raven would come back from a mission, and he would never reject the hugs or kisses, and he too wore a smile for Sasuke alone. But it was a silent week as well. Sasuke had not bugged Naruto about the beeings and or dark angels. He thought that the blonde would come to tell him on his own accord... Speaking of own accord, Naruto, after the touching moment that day, told Sasuke he had been completely healed for a while. Sasuke had seemed unphased by the news, and had merely said, "I'm glad."

"I'm home..." Sasuke called out as he wearily took off his sandals and tiredly made his way to his room to put away his sword. He smiled tiredly when he heard feet running somewhere in his house, and before he knew it, the blonde was in front of him with a bright smile on his face.

"Welcome home!" Naruto said cheerfully. Sasuke smiled and affectionately ruffled the boys hair before he wearily walked passed him and into his room. He dropped his katana on the ground before he ploped himself on the always set out futon, burrying his face in the pillow and sighing contently.

"You seem exhausted..." Naruto's sweet voice chimed, making the raven peek up from the pillow to see the blonde kneeling by him, lookind down at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah.... I left earlier than usual...and there had been a lot of running involved..." Sasuke mumbled, yawning.

"How early?" Sasuke noticed the worried tone in the angel's tone and closed his eyes in a peaceful mannor.

".....five hours early..." Sasuke mumbled, feeling the exhaustion catching up to him. He heard the blonde let out a whine of disapproval and smiled. He opened his arms out to the blonde, who blushed pink but nontheless, stepped into the raven's arms. Naruto let the swordsman bring him down to lay next to him, and held him close. He liked the warmth of this man....it felt so nice. He felt the man rest his chin on his head.

"Where's Sasha?" Sasuke asked sleepily, trying to stay awake.

"She went to hunt.... an Angel's gotta eat ya know!" Naruto said with a small laugh, earning a tired smile from the raven.

"Don't....you cook?" Sasuke said, pausing when he yawned softly.

"Yeah, but she prefers it raw," Naruto explained.

"Mmm..." Sasuke hummed in understandment. There was silence following it, with Naruto staring at Sasuke's clothed chest.

"....Sa-Sasuke... I got something to tell you... something i think you might wanna know..." Naruto mumbled, nuzzling Sasuke's chest out of habit. He got no answer. "Sasuke?"

Naruto peeked up and smiled at the sight of Sasuke sound asleep. Naruto stared at the sleeping face, smiling.

_"He looks so sweet...like a child when he sleeps..."_ Naruto thought to himself, brushing hair out of Sasuke's closed eyes. _"He's completely vulnerable when he's asleep..... I wonder how he's managed during those two day long missions..."_

Naruto had Sasuke leave for two days once...it had been the worst two days in the blonde's time living with the swordsman. Naruto had constantly worried, finding comfort in Sasha. He once thought he'd go insane from how quiet it gotin the house, especially when Sasha was gone to hunt. But when Sasuke had came back, Naruto had jumped from joy, and had hugged the raven tightly, shouting at him, telling him he took too long. Of course, he got an explaination and understood right away. He was told that Sasuke had been on many long termed missions, one even lasted five months once. Naruto frowned and gripped on Sasuke's kimono tightly, pressing his face against Sasuke's warm chest. Today he had woken up very bright and early. He would've gone back to sleep if he hadn't noticed Sasuke was gone. He had thought it was strange that the raven had left an hour early than usual, and it turned out it had actually been five hours not one. He hadn't slept sence then, he just sat around waiting for Sasuke to come back, worried out of his mind. Naruto sighed and took in Sasuke's earthy scent. He hoped the raven wouldn't get a five month mission while he was around... But then again, he might leave soon.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. That was what he had wanted to talk to Sasuke about...he wanted to explain a few things. Like the fact that he had to go back to Sai... Sai could be waiting for him....he could've came back. Naruto sighed deeply and before he knew it, he too fell asleep in the protection of Sasuke's arms.

A little later, Sasha squeazed herself through the open window in the kitchen. She was grateful that Sasuke always left it open, probably for her sake, which made her even more grateful. She grew to like Sasuke a lot! Not in a romantic way, more like a another little brother! She had started to refer him as Sasuke-kun, which said a lot. Sasha trotted cheerfully back to the room, since the house was completely silent. and when it was silent, it meant that either Naruto or both we're in Sasuke's room. Sasha's tail swished as she thought of how the two would spend their time together...mostly out on the porch talking, or in the living room playing a game or two. Sasha would take part of their activities too, and she felt so comfortable living here. She stopped in front of the door, her red eyes glazed over. She felt right at home here...and she hadn't felt like that ever since she lost her best friend five years ago.

Sasha sighed softly before squeazing through the crack of the door. She froze at the sight before her. It was a common sight, but it always amazed her. She smiled a foxy smile as she stared at Naruto snoozing away in a sleeping Sasuke's arms. Sasha trotted over and pulled the futon covers over them by grabbing it within her mouth. She then crawled onto their sheet covered feet and curled up into a ball, keeping them snug and warm. She watched them sleep, her ears drooped to the side in a relaxed manor, her blood red eyes soft. In her opinion....Naruto seemed to be very happy here too...and she didn't blame him. Having someone like Sasuke care about him is a wonderful thing! Yes at first, Sasha thought the man was pretty serious, but after he found out the truth, he seemed....well more cheerful... Of course, not as cheerful as Naruto, but enough to smile at the blonde and hug him. Sasha closed her eyes, feeling content. She hoped...from the bottom of her heart...that Naruto would decide to stay here by this human's side...

_"He isn't an ordinary human...."_

Sasha opened her eyes to the small voice in her head. That was very true...Sasuke wasn't like the other humans who don't see her at all when she didn't want to be seen... He could always see her no matter what. She thought it was very weird. And she was sure anyone that knew about the Eight Beings would agree with her too. The glowing fox sat up right, her gaze sharp. She had to investigate... She was sure Sasuke meant no harm for Naruto...but then again, she had been told, taught, that humans can be such decieving creatures. For all she knew, this kindness could all be an act. A soft growl erupted from Sasha's throat as she glared at Sasuke's sleeping face. How could she have been so blind! She felt utterly stupid and it shamed her.

_"Minato was kind though... He truly was a kind human...And so was that human Sai."_

The fur on Sasha's back flattened again after hearing that small voice. There was another fact. Minato, Naruto's human father had been a kind man, and a handsome one at that. He never would have done anything to harm their kind. Sasha rested her head on her paws, staring at the two boys with her ears flat against her head and her tails twitching. She would never admit it out loud, but she missed that human's jokes and stupid remarks. He was also one of the very few beings she considered a friend. And Sai...he was an acquaintance, but he was kind. Weird, but kind. He had never done anything to harm Naruto, but Sasha doesn't understand why Sai left and never came back.... Sasha sighed and closed her eyes again, thinking and remembering. Yes, she had to find out why exactly Sasuke could see them and not other humans.... She needed someone who knew about humans. Someone that had lived among them. Someone who knew just about anything. And she knew exaclty who to talk to.

_**The Subaku Siblings...**_

**-x- -x-**

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and moonlight shown onto his pale face. He blinked and stared at the full moon that was visible through the window. How long had he been asleep!? He knew he had came back home around noon...and it seemed near midnight by how high the moon was. Sasuke glanced down and smiled softly. It seemed that the blonde had fell asleep too. Sasuke then noticed the dark shadows under the blonde's eyes and frowned softly.

"You woke up earlier than usual... And you didn't go back to sleep?" Sasuke whispered, gently carassing the boy's sleeping face. He smiled warmly when he noticed the boy lean into his touch and felt happy when he saw Naruto smile in his sleep. But he felt sorta guilty. The blonde must've woken up some time after he left and hadn't went back to sleep since then. Sasuke kissed the boy's forehead. "Thank-you for waiting for me..."

"Kyuu..." Sasuke looked over to his feet and saw Sasha staring at him. He chuckled and gently pulled away from the sleeping blonde. Even Sasha took a nap. The raven sat up and reached out to the fox, scratching her ear softly, earning a soft purr.

"Aren't we a couple of sleepy heads ne?" Sasuke mumbled groggily, yawning softly. He gently crawled out of the futon and stood up, stretching silently. He noticed Sasha get up herself and stretch in her odd little way. Sasuke smiled before he tip toed out of the room, hearing Sasha's soft steps follow him. He slowly walked to the kitchen, wondering what he could eat. He didn't want to make a big meal...he wondered if he should make something for Naruto. Sasuke chuckled. Knowing the blonde, Naruto was gonna be asleep for a while. Sasuke glanced down at Sasha and smiled.

"What do you think? Should I make something to eat for Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Sasha stared at him, before sneezing. Sasuke chuckled. "I thought so too... You like fish right?"

"Kyuu..." Sasha yipped happily, her tails swishing. Sasuke chuckled softly before he opened a cupboard and stuck his hand up at the top shelf, looking for a bowl. He was averaged hight for his age, but he too had difficulty reaching out to the top shelf. He scrunched his nose as he reached, feeling around for the bowl he wanted, but for some reason he couldn't find it. Sasuke froze when his finger tips went across something smooth. The raven scowled and grabbed it, pulling his hand away. Sasha sat on the counter Sasuke stood by and looked down at Sasuke's hand when the raven unfisted his hand, to reveal a dagger. Sasuke stared at it for a long time, his eyes blank along with his expression. He then grabbed a cloth and wiped away the dust that it had collected, revealing a pure white handle, that was carved into the shape of a snake. The blade part of the dagger was glistening under the dim light, and if you looked closely, you could see other snake carvings along it, giving it a unique design.

"Kyu?"

Sasuke looked up to see Sasha staring at him curiously then at the blade. Sasuke smiled bitterly before he twirled the dagger in his fingers.

"I got this....a long time ago, when I was still an apprentice...." Sasuke muttered, tossing the dagger up, watching it spin in the air with hard dark eyes. "When I was a very stupid kid..."

Sasuke caught the blade and stared at it, seeing his eyes reflect on the blade. Sasha whined and stared at Sasuke with her ruby red eyes. Sasuke sighed before he tossed the dagger back onto the top shelf, pushing it way back.

"IT brings back bad memories... And I think the bowl is in the other cupboard over here," Sasuke said as he walked across the kitchen and searched for the bowl there. All the while, Sasha remained still, watching Sasuke with narrowed eyes. She glanced up at the cupboard. She wondered what did that dagger had to do with Sasuke.....

_**What indeed....**_


	7. GRAVE NEWS

I HAVE GRAVE NEWS!

My computer died on me again. SIGH

BUT REST ASSURE! I HAVE BOUGHT IT A NEW HARD DRIVE!

I just need to buy it a new operating system and that might take a while

IM SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO TELL YOU GUYS!

but it just occured to me I could use the library computers...

TALK ABOUT SLOW HUH?

but that's just how I am... Im sorry u.u'''


	8. The Subaku Siblings

_**Hello~ FORGET ABOUT THE GRAVE NEWS! Turned out I had my flash drive with me and I'm able to post this marvelous chapter fo you guys! Now this reveals a lot about Sasuke, something will probably make you say 'HOLLY MOTHER OF JESUS!' if so...yay! lol anyways, enjoy!**_

**-x- -x-**

_Chapter 07: The Subaku Siblings_

"Well I'll be leaving now," Sasuke called as he slipped on his sandals at the door way, his katana in his hand while he wored just a Kinigashi. Sasuke heard footsteps from behind and was about to turn around to wave bye to Naruto, knowing it was him who had came, but then two slender arms wrapped around his torso and hugged him tightly. Sasuke stood very still as he felt Naruto bury his face into his back and gently nuzzle as well. "...Naruto?"

He recieved no answer, and just as sudden as Naruto began, the boy stopped. Sasuke turned around to face Naruto, his face a bit pink but mostly curious. Naruto merely smiled at him.

"Be safe..." Naruto said, blushing lightly. Sasuke smiled in return before he softly placed his hand on Naruto's cheek, cupping it lightly.

"thank-you..." Sasuke said, leaning down and kissing Naruto's other cheek sweetly before pulling away, along with his loved the flustered expression on the blonde. He turned and opened the door, waving to Naruto once more before he stepped out and closed the door behind him. Naruto stood there for a moment, just staring at the door, before he sighed and made his way to the comfy zuton. He was now depressed again, like always whenever Sasuke left. Now there was nothing to do... Naruto let another sigh and closed his eyes, pouting lightly.

A few days had passed since Sasuke came back from the long mission...well long to him. Naruto thought for a moment and was a bit startled with the result. He had been here with Sasuke for almost three weeks now...that was the longest he's stayed at a certain place...and he still hadn't told Sasuke what he wanted to tell him... Naruto slumped onto the ground giving into another sigh. He was so pathetic... Every time he tried to talk to Sasuke about it, he would end up changing his mind and make himself look like an idiot. But Sasuke was so patient with him...and he appreciated that. Naruto's azure eyes were half closed as he thought about what he had done only a few minutes ago. What he had done was out of pure...affection. Naruto blushed at the thought. He couldn't help it...he had been dying to hug Sasuke like that for a while...but today he had finally had the guts to try it... It was absolute affection and also for another reason.

Sasuke had told him that his mission today took place in the North. That's where Naruto was born. That's where a lot of light angels lived. Light Angels are kind, but they are still on their toes when unknown things came onto their home, and do the best they could to lead them away without hurting them. That's what human's would call either bad luck or rotten timing. It's a Light Angel's way of punishing you, giving you tiny little problems. They mostly do it to bad people. Naruto had placed his scent on Sasuke, so when Sasuke passed by, they'd know Sasuke has came into contact with him. He wondered if that would make Sasuke's "bad luck" worse...since his kind didn't like him... He was hoping they'd hide, and not bother Sasuke. Naruto sighed and rolled onto his back. He wondered where Sasha was. she was gone a lot more than usual. Naruto shrugged and stared up at the cieling.

**-x- -x-**

Sasha trotted in the west part of the forest that surrounded the village, her eyes narrowed. Lately she had been going around in search of information, asking anyone that came in her path. So far she had asked two Rabbit Angels, a Squirrel Angel, and a Shinigami that had been taking the soul of a poor old man that was in the forest, starved to well...death. Each of them, he had asked for the Subaku siblings. Non of the Angels knew, but thankfully, the Shinigami did. He had told her that the Subaku siblings were currently living in the neighboring country to the west. So that's where she was headed. She was trotting a her comfortable pace...meaning she was covering 3 arces by minute. She was stalking Sasuke, that day when he had lost his friend, at a walking pace. when it comes to a human's walking pace, she finds it absolutely frustrating, for her it's like a snails pace. But after Naruto was born, she had learn to be patient with humans, and she was glad of her acomplishment.

Sasha took one effortless leap, and was across the river no sweat. She slowed her pace to her walk. Now she had to find someone and asked them her famous question. It didn't take her long. She found a Fox angel as she.

_**Um excuse me!**_ Sasha called out to it. The fox looked back at her, ruby red eyes met amythist. Angels also distuingish themselve just as animals do. Like a Red Fox and Artic fox, same thing yet different. Like Sasha, she a pure glowing white/silver with three tails and red eyes. The fox before her had black fur, five tails, and deep purple eyes.

_**Yes? **_the fox replied in a smooth rich voice. Sasha realized he was a male. She troted up to him and sat in front of him.

_**I was wondering if you knew anything about the Subaku siblings... **_

The dark fox stared at Sasha as if she were crazy.

_**Who's looking for them?**_

**I'm**_**looking for them!**_ Sasha snapped, her patience wearing thin. What did you expect, she had been asking around, and now someone is delaying her. The dark fox's ears pressed against his head.

_**Why would you be looking for them? **_he hissed. Sasha's fur bristled lightly. Why was this Angel asking her questions! She was the one looking for information not him!

_**That's my buisness! Now.. if you know tell me, and if you don't I'll ask someone else! **_Sasha hissed back, already standing back on all fours and turning.

_**Alright alright, no need to get tempermental. **_

_**Oh shut it will ya, and just tell me! It's urgent! **_Sasha pressed on, her eyes narrowed. The dark fox huffed and sat down.

_**They don't live far from here. If you keep going in this direction, **_the fox arched his ears to north-west, _**you'll come to a broken down temple. From there, ask the Owl angel who goes by name Shui, he'll tell you the rest.**_

_**Yes, yes, thank-you! **_Sasha said, her tails swishing in happiness. She leaned forward and touched noses with the fox. Among her clan, that's how you showed gratitude. Naruto knew that too, but sence he was well...human like, no one ever dared to touch noses with him, so he never did it to anyone. Sasha noticed how the fox's fur bristled and she pulled back. She must've offended him! _**I'm sorry, that's how my clan expresses gratitude.**_

_**Oh ... Well we express gratitude like this... **_the fox pressed his nose to Sasha's shoulder then pulled back. Sasha nodded in understanding. After that she bid the dark five tailed fox farewell and walked in the direction he had pointed out. In a few minutes, she came across a broken down temple just like the fox had said. She just has to find the owl now.

_**Shui! Shui I must speak with you! **_

_**Eh? Who calls for me?**_

Sasha looked up towards the roof of the temple, there perched on the edge was a red Owl, as small as a sparrow. It color blended well with the temple's ruined paint, so Sasha had a bit of trouble finding him. The owl seemed old, probably millions of years old. The tiny owl flew down from its perch and perched himself on Sasha's head, peering in her eyes.

_**Hmmm I've never seen you around. Who are you?**_

_**I'm Sasha, an angel from the north, I've came to ask you about the Subaku siblings.**_

_**Who?**_

_**The Subaku siblings!**_

_**Oh them. **_

The Owl fidgeted a bit, making itself comfortable on Sasha's head. Sasha was slightly annoyed but said no word. Old Angels demand respect, and it was extremely bad to be rude to an elder Angel.

_**What do you want about them?**_

_**Where can I find them?**_

_**Say what again?**_

_**Find them! Where can I find them!**_

_**Oh I see... Hmmmm they live...actually if you stick around for just a few seconds they'll be walking past here.**_

_**Really?**_

_**Yep.**_

Another thing about Elder Angels, they gain a special power after many years of living. This Owl must have gained the special gift of Knowing. Sasha was about to ask when there was a crunching of snow near by.

_**Oh here they are! Well I am glad to have helped you.**_

_**Thank you! **_Sasha said as the small owl flew off her head and went back to its previous perch to snooze. Sasha waited where she was, her tails lashing happily and from excitement. The next moment, she saw two racoon Angels walk around the temple into her view. One was a sandy colored coon with green eyes, while the other was brown with brown eyes, both had one tail. When they saw her, they both stopped and stared at her.

_**Well, well, well...if it isn't Sasha. **_

_**You look as thin as ever Temari.**_

_**You're looking pretty boney too Sasha.**_

They stayed silent for a while, before they began to laugh and Sasha, along with the coons met halfway, touching noses.

_**It's nice to see you Temari...Kankuro. **_Sasha greeted kindly.

_**Its great to see ya too Sasha! **_Temari said, grinning a toothy grin.

_**How's Naruto? **_Kankuro asked, sitting down and staring at her. Sasha sat down too.

_**He's fine! probably complaining why I'm gone so long. How about Gaara?**_

"I'm fine..."

Sasha looked up to see a boy with striking red hair, and green eyes. But what really stood out was the dark circle around his eyes, the racoon characteristic he recieved. Like Naruto, Gaara was a Dark Angel. The serious looking boy walked over to them, his brown coat swished behind him. He crouched down in front of Sasha by his sister and brother, and Sasha could see a curious gleam in those green eyes of him, no doubt he wondered why she was here.

_**I didn't come to chit chat... **_Sasha got to the point. _**I've came to ask you three important things, since you know so much about humans and what goes on in their world.**_

_**You bet! So what do ya wanna know? **_Temari said, scratching behind her ear with her hind leg, before sitting up straight. Sasha's expression was serious.

_**Do you know anything about humans that can see Angels...?**_

The siblings looked at each other then back at Sasha, not seeming bothered by the question

_**Yeah. **_Kankuro said, blinking. _**Well Gaara knows more about it, so I'm leaving it to him.**_

Sasha looked to the young dark angel, expecting him to say something.

"...Humans that can see angels come from special clans...that have special eyes..." Gaara said, blinking once before he looked down at the snow covered ground. "But those clans are very rare...many have died out, so far I know only two of them that live near this country."

Sasha gazed at Gaara with wide red eyes. So Sasuke was part of a special clan...and he has special eyes? But they seemed pretty ordinary. A dark shade of brown that seemed black, nothing special to that. Sasha's tail bristled a bit.

_**How can you tell the people from clans from ordinary people?**_

Gaara continued to stared at the ground and Sasha grew impatient till she too look down and realized he was drawing in the snow. You'd think that Sasha wouldn't be able to see it, since it was snow, but thing is, where ever Gaara's finger touched, left a trace of a black glow. An unexplained power that Dark Angels had. Sasha watched as Gaara drew two eyes. One was blank, with no pupil, the other had a pupil along with three strange tear dropped shapes surrounding the pupil. Gaara pointed at the pupilless eye.

"This eye...belongs to the Hyuga Clan...their eye is called the Byakugan... Their clan is big and so far I've met two of their clan. Hyuga Hinata...and Hyuga Neji..." Gaara said. Sasha snapped her head up when Temari and Kankuro snickered softly. If there was a joke behind this, she didn't understand. And then, out of no where, Gaara tossed snow at his siblings, who snickered louder. The fox Angel looked at the red head and noticed his face was just the tiniest bit flushed, and it wasn't from the cold. After Gaara threw more snow at his siblings, and Temari and Kankuro were burried under snow and their laughter, Gaara was back to his blank composed self. He pointed at the other eye with the pupil.

"This eye is known as the Sharingan...and it belongs to the Uchiha clan... I've heard that there is only one last Uchiha out there, and his name is... Uchiha Sasuke..." Gaara continued with his explaination. The boy glanced up at Sasha when the fox stiffened visibly. He blinked twice, but said no word to her about her reaction. He sighed softly and swept his hand over the drawing, making them disappear. "Each Eye is unique...and has its own little power..."

_**P... Power?**_

"Yes..." Gaara said, closing his eyes. Temari and Kankuro nodded solemnly.

_**The Byakugan can see everything... As it means "the all seeing eye". But when I say everything, I mean everything. **_Temari said, the fur on her back bristled a bit. _**It of course sees all beings, but not only that, it can see humans' souls, dead or alive, meaning, they know if you're lying or not. And they see their birthdate and their deathdate... It is said, only one Hyuga in each generation is able to see the future. **_

_**That's...incredible! **_Sasha said in a hushed voice. She never knew humans could be so powerful...well she did know they were powerful, but spiratually wise, no. She had never met, nor known, nor heard of a human being able to do things that an Angel, or Shinigami could... Not until now. But what was really making her fur bristle was that if each eye has some kind of power, what was Sasuke's?

"You know Uchiha Sasuke...," Gaara stated, not ask. Sasha's ears arched sideways in guilt before she nodded. Kankuro and Temari exhanged troubled glances.

_**Does he have...the Sharingan? I mean...has he activated it yet? **_Temari asked. Sasha thought for a moment. Not once since she has been with Sasuke, had the human shown such eyes. She shook her head no. Temari and Kankuro's fur lied flat, obviously expressing their relief. _**Good.**_

_**Why? What's wrong with Sa-**_

_**Sharingan is probably one of the most dangerous eyes on this planet. **_Kankuro interupted Sasha. _**Not only can it see all beings, it has the most extroudinary ability!**_

_**It can be a step ahead of their enemy, distinguish what their enemy just did and... **_Temari said, her ears pressed against her head.

"Copy it..." Gaara finished. Sasha froze. That really is...incredible and dangerous. But she didn't understand why the siblings seem so unsettled about it. So maybe Sasuke could be a step ahead of everyone, know what the opposing swordsman did, and then copy their move... What's so bad about it? Sasha's eyes widened as realization settled in.

_**Y-you mean...**_

The sibling nodded together.

"Sasuke has the ability to copy any attack...any move...from anyone and anything..." Gaara said, poking at the snow absent mindedly. "Anything...as in all beings... You could say the Sharingan allows Sasuke to be any being he wants to be. You could say that techinically...since he has the sharingan... he's not only human...but an angel...a shinigami...and an oni too."

Sasha just stared wide eyed at Gaara, not believing her ears. Sasuke was deffinitely dangerous... He could kill anyone he pleased at any time he wanted...

_Nothing gets passed me._

Sasuke's words echoed in her mind, and it made Sasha's fur bristle. Sasuke probably doesn't realize how true his words are... Sasha's eyes widened further if possible as she remembered about the dagger with the snaked shaped handle Sasuke had.

_**Do either of you know anything about Sasuke besides his clan and sharingan, like his personal life? **_Sasha asked, jumping to her feet. Alarmed by how uneasy Sasha was, Temari and Kankuro both stood up too.

_**No we don't... We're sorry Sasha... **_Temari said apologetically. Sasha looked at Gaara hopefully, but her hope went down the gutter when Gaara met eyes with her and shook his head. Sasha growled softly, her tails lashed in frustration.

_**Thank-you for your time and help... I better get back to Naruto... **_Sasha said, now worrying about the blonde haired boy. The siblings nodded in understandment and bid her farewell but before the fox took off running, Gaara held her back.

"Another thing...Be very careful with Sasuke... He may not have activated his sharingan, but it will be soon, since all Uchiha activate it before the age of 20... I'm saying this because Naruto's life can either in grave danger...or be well protected," Gaara said with a serious gaze. "Like Byakugan, where one in each generation has a little more power, Sasuke might have a little more power...but we're not sure what that power is, so...careful Sasha."

Sasha nodded wearily before she took into the trees, kicking snow in the process. She knew a lot more about Sasuke now... About his family and why he was able to see her. With this new knowledge, everything made a lot more sence. But Sasuke's history with that dagger was still a mystery...and something told her that she had to find out about it. Sasha jumped over the river easily, and resumed running through trees. She wondered if she should tell Naruto about her discovery... probably not right now...maybe not ever...it depended on the timing...

"Oh...hey Neechan!" Naruto greeted as she slipped in through the crack of the kitchen window. Sasha jumped down from the coutner onto the ground and glanced at Naruto with tired red eyes. The boy clear blue innocent eyes shine with joy as they gazed at her. Sasha grinned a foxy grin before going over to him tiredly.

_**Hey Naruto-kun...**_

"Was your hunt big? You seem tired." Naruto observed worriedly, petting Sasha softly. Sasha sighed and jumped onto his lap.

_**Yeah it was big... I just ate a little too much, more than I intended to..**_

So true... all that information was more than she had expected...

"Heh Silly, I bet you have a tummy ahce now," Naruto said with a chuckle. Sasha yawned softly.

_**I think I'll sleep it off... **_

"You go on and do that... I'll just sit here and pet you heh..." Naruto said cheerfully, continueing to pet her. Sasha purred and her eyes began to droop. She stared at the wall as they slowly closed. Oh but Naruto had to know about Sasuke ... Nah, what he doesn't know won't hurt. Before she knew it, Sasha drifted off into a deep sleep.


	9. A Confession

_**Chapter 8! Woot! BE HAPPY! lol jk you don't gotta be happy...though you should be... Cuz i was so nice enough to ubdate twice in one day xD Anywho, please enjoy!**_

**-x- -x-**

_Chapter 08: A Confession..._

It was the worst day Naruto has ever had to put up with of his entire life! And it all revolved around a certain ravened haired man.

_-x- Flashback -x-_

_"hai hai~~" Naruto chirped cheerfully as he happily tore himself from his morning chores to answer the door. It was an hour before noon, and Sasuke had gone to take a walk, and go get groceries while he was at it. Lately, Sasuke has been more tired than usual, and Naruto of course gave him his space, and tried his best not to be a nuisance. Naruto cheerfully opened the door only to have his azure blue eyes meet with green. He blinked rapidly with a smile still on his face. "And you are?"_

_Naruto had a pretty good idea who the female before him was. He was sure it was this 'Sakura' Sasuke speaks of rarely, but comes to visit a lot on Sasuke's free days. To be honost, every time she came over Sasuke would rush Naruto to his room and told him to stay silent. _

"Trust me Naruto...You don't wanna let Sakura meet you."

_That's what Sasuke had told him, and he had always wondered why. Yes, the blonde had a few glimpses of her once in a while, but not much. Sakura was very beautiful. Strawberry blonde, clear skin, the perfect female figure. Naruto didn't understand what's so wrong about her. Naruto smiled cheerfully up Sakura as she continued to stare at him._

_"I should be the one to aske you that!" _

_"eh?" Naruto said, stunned at how hostile Sakura sounded. His smile faltered a bit and he sweatdropped when he saw Sakura examining him with a glare. He looked down at himself, wondering there was something wrong about him. He was wearing the nice orange Kimono Sasuke had given him that had brown and red star leaves along the end of the Kimono._

_"Don't play dumb with me. You might've fooled Sasuke-kun but you haven't fooled me!" Sakura said menacingly taking a threatening step forward. Naruto insinctively took a step back._

_"What are you talking about?" Naruto said, trying very to keep his smile there, but the corner of his mouth was twitching showing how badly it wanted to drop. Sakura gave a very loud 'hmph', before she circled the poor boy, studdying him intently._

_"I won't deny it... You do have a nice slender body that's smaller and cuter than mine...and you have a pretty face with a cute smile, but other than that, you're sooo plain compared to me," Sakura stated, stopping in front of Naruto again. Naruto was about to say something when Sakura jabbed a finger to his chest. "Give it up girl... Wearing Kimono's just make you look more flat chested... No use in hiding it."_

_Naruto's lips twitched as a vein throbbed in his temple. 'Flat chested?' Was this girl...mistaking him for a female?_

_"I'm not a girl..." Naruto strained out. He was sure that as soon as this misunderstanding is cleared up, Sakura would apologize and be kind to him, just as he imagined her to be. But instead of his sweet fantasy becoming reality...it went in an opposite direction. Sakura scoffed._

_"Please, don't even try to use that trick on me! I know that you made yourself look like a man just so you could get closer to Sasuke-kun. Sorry to break it to you, but he's my fiance!" Sakura said, smirking mockingly. Naruto's smile disappeared immediately and stared at Sakura with wide eyes._

_"F...Fiance?" Naruto stuttered. Sakura smirked widely._

_"But of course, why else would I come here?" Sakura said. Naruto shook lightly in a state of shock. He bit his bottom lip before he bowed his head and stared at the snowy ground that Sakura stepped in. Sasuke never told him anything...about having a fiance... "Now please...would you leave my fiance's house! He doesn't need a maid to do the house chores, he has a wife, meaning me, to do it for him!"_

_Sakura smirked down at Naruto triumphantly. Naruto knew exactly what she was thinking. She was probably thinking that she had won...that he was just going to leave... Well she thought wrong!"_

_"As if I'd leave!" Naruto retorted, looking up to glare at Sakura. That took the girl by surprise that it left her a bit speechless._

_"Why you!"_

_"I don't believe any of that fiance shit, because Sasuke would've told me!" Naruto said. _

_"Don't refer to Sasuke-kun as if you know him!" Sakura growled. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms angrily._

_"Saaaasuuuuke..." Naruto drawled, just to piss the girl. The girl was shocked how defiantly this boy was acting. She growled lowly as she took a threatening towards him. Naruto, letting his fox instincts kick in, growled back and pushed Sakura out from the house and onto the wet snow. Sakura stared up Naruto with angry horrified eyes. Naruto crossed his arms and stood at the door way menacingly. "I don't recall ever inviting you into my home!"_

_"_Your_ home! You stupid wretch, this is Sasuke-kun's house!" Sakura roared, stumbling to her feet. Naruto, though he was a bit shorter than Sakura, looked down on her as if she were an ant._

_"More proof that you aren't Sasuke's fiance... If you were, you would've known that Sasuke and I are living together!" Naruto said casually and lightly, knowing that this news would leave a huge dent in Sakura._

_"Wh-what?"_

_"Now if you'll excuse me... I got chores to finish." Naruto said, sending Sakura a cold look before he shut the door in her face. _

_-x- End of Flashback -x-_

Naruto groaned softly, feeling very miserable. He, at this moment, found himself curled up in his futon with the covers over his head so not to see anything but darkness. That suited him very much at the moment...since his thoughts were dark and lonely..

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered softly. He knew that he had told Sakura that he didn't believe the fiance thing...but what if it really is. Naruto remembered what Sasuke had told him. Telling him that he wouldn't want Sakura to meet him... maybe it was because Sakura was the jealous type of fiance, and Sasuke didn't want to upset her by giving her the wrong idea! Well it was pretty obvious now that she is the jealous type. Naruto sighed softly. Sasuke really thought about how other's would feel, especially the ones he loves...

Naruto's heart clenched at the word. Love...he thought Sasuke...had felt something similar towards him. Since the raven would always kiss him...and hug him... and say such sweet things to him. Could it be Sasuke had been playing with his feelings? No, that's not possible for Sasuke, someone so kind as him. Maybe it had just been him. Maybe it was he that had misunderstood. Maybe, all this time, these affections Sasuke had been giving him weren't romantic at all..but probably brotherly. Come to think of it, that could be the case! Since Sasuke has never once ever tried to kiss him anywhere that was more intimate. It would always be a peck on the cheek...or on the forehead, but nowhere else. Naruto's eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm so stupid..." Naruto whispered to himself, hitting his forehead angrily under the covers. He had been dillusioning himself all this time! But it shouldn't be a problem right! He shouldn't care if Sasuke didn't like him like that! He should be happy! Now it would be less hard to leave when the time comes! And he still had Sai, the one person he had to return back to! ...If that were the case...he wouldn't be crying softly at the moment. He wouldn't be wishing to have Sasuke here by him and holding him. He wouldn't wish to stay with him! "Nnng... S-Sasuke..."

"Baka..."

Naruto froze at the voice that suddenly pierced his heart. Before Naruto knew what was happening, the sheets were torn off to reveal his crying face, that stared shockingly up at Sasuke. Naruto was frozen in place, not sure what to do. How long had Sasuke been there! Had he been listening to him talk to himself! Did he just hear him sob his name! At those thoughts, Naruto's face flushed red. Sasuke stared down at him affectionately before he leaned down and gently kissed the blonde's cheek lovingly.

"Baka..." Sasuke whispered as he took the silent crying blonde into his arms, cradling him protectively. Sasuke placed his hand on the back of the boy's head and gently pressed him to his chest, while his other arm was securely around the slender waist. "I really can't leave you alone can I? ...You always find a way to beat yourself up..."

"..."

"I know what happened between you and Sakura...but I'm sure that she had exagerated a bit... Or is it true that you set off on her and attacked her with slaps and punches?" Sasuke said gently, stroking the boy's hair softly. Naruto shook his head silently as he bit his bottom lip, more tears welling his eyes and soon spilling over. "And I'm sure she hadn't just asked you to be her friend...and that you refused and was rude to her..."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that Sakura had gone running to Sasuke not to just tattle on him, but to tell him a completely different story from what really happened. Naruto glared angrily at nothing, and Sasuke noticed.

"What's the real story Naruto..." Sasuke said, tilting Naruto's head up and wiped away the tears, all the while smiling encouragingly. And so Naruto told Sasuke what really happened, how he had been very polite to the point where he couldn't, how Sakura had insulted him, and how she had claimed to be his fiance. All the time, Sasuke was silent and listened to the blonde's words. When Naruto was done, he fell into a deep silence, staring sadly at Sasuke's chest.

"...I-Is it true? ...I-Is she really your fiance?" Naruto asked softly, he eyes gloomily glancing up at the raven, but he didn't understand why Sasuke would want to be with this girl...one who was so mean and lies..

"Of course not..." Sasuke said immediately. Naruto's eyes widened softly and he slowly looked up at Sasuke who was frowning lightly. "Sakura will never be the woman for me... Yes, she is very beautiful, but her innner beauty is very hideous..."

Sasuke smiled and carrassed that boy's whiskered cheek, running his thumb along the cheek bone softly.

"Do you understand why I didn't want you to cross paths with her? I knew she'd somehow bring you pain..." Sasuke said, his smile disappearing. "I hate seeing you sad, so I'd done my best to keep you away from her, but it seems my best wasn't enough."

Naruto stared up at Sasuke with wide azure eyes, not believing what was coming out of Sasuke's mouth. All this time...when he had thought Sasuke had been thinking of Sakura...it actually turned out that he had been thinking of him all this time. Sasuke chuckled softly as he rested his forehead against the blonde's while his arms wrapped tightly around the boy.

"You're very important to me now Naruto... And to me...from here and forever, you'll always have first place in my heart..." Sasuke whispered, his dark eyes staring into wide azure. "You're very beautiful...inside and out Naruto... Nothing will change my opinion."

At those simple words, Naruto's cheeks flushed a soft pink, and his wide eyes slowly softened. And to top it off, the most gentle...and most affectionate smile that Sasuke's ever seen crossed the boy's warm features.

"T...Thank-you..." Naruto whispered lightly. Sasuke was a bit shocked when the blonde suddenly hugged back tightly and nuzzled his chest affectionately. Sasuke felt as if someone just took the air out of him without warning. This tight knot he's had since the first time he had kissed the boy's cheek, since he's held him, since he took care of him, since he saw him on the snowy ground of the forest...hasn't left him. And it's gotten so much tighter... He just wanted to loosen it a bit...just a tiny bit. Because if he didn't, he surely knew that if it continues to tighten without being relieved at least once, it will suffocate him.

"Naruto...may I try something? ..." Sasuke asked...his pale features a light pink. Naruto tore himself away a bit, so he could gaze up at Sasuke curiously.

"hm?" Naruto asked, tilting his head lightly. The knot tightened...Sasuke found himself unable to breath. He shakily cupped the boy's cheek, as he stared into those curious blue orbs.

"Just once... Once will be enough..." Sasuke whispered as he leaned in on Naruto. Naruto's blue eyes widened in surprise as a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. Sasuke's face was so close to his... that he could see how long his dark eyelashes were..that he could see that they went perfectly with his soft dark eyes. At this closeness, he could see more definite details of Sasuke's eyes. He could see petals of brown in those dark waters... How close they were...it felt nice... But this nice closeness only last a second longer before Sasuke pulled away. "Once... I won't do that ever again..."

Naruto just stared hazily into the raven's eyes, his face flushed. The knot in Sasuke's chest did indeed loosen...it loosened very much... Sasuke brushed hair out of the blonde's face hesitantly, not sure if it were okay after what he had done. But when he gently carrassed the boy's cheek, instead of retreating or pulling way, Naruto leaned against his touch. This made Sasuke freeze, but it also gave him such a nice warm feeling well up in him. A feeling that loosened the knot even more to the point where the knot completely disappeared. Sasuke smiled gently and lovingly down at the blushing blonde. Who would've thought a simple kiss would've washed all his worries away like a leaf in a creek. Sasuke began to laugh lightly, making Naruto stare up at him curiously. He merely shook his head as as he wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde.

"Do you mind...Taking a nap with me?" Sasuke asked softly, already laying down in the futon and bringing Naruto down with him, before the blonde could even reply back properly. But nontheless, the blonde shook his head with a pink face. Sasuke smiled as he pulled the covers over their bodies. He snuggled the boy to him, gently stroking those soft golden locks. His dark eyes were half lidded as he silently listened to his heart beat and the boy's. They were synchronised as one...and that made Sasuke happy too. A simple thing as that... made a fierce swordsman happy. Sasuke couldn't believe how soft he had grown, but he didn't care anymore... because he had Naruto by his side...

**-x- -x-**

Naruto was the first to wake up from his and Sasuke's little afternoon nap, which was an amazing thing since it usually was Sasuke who would be awake first. He felt like he had accomplished something because of that little detail. Naruto laughed to himself before he glanced up at Sasuke's sleeping face and memories of what had happened only about two hours ago came rushing back.. He blushed lightly and smiled softly. He wouldn't lie to himself...he had liked that kiss very much. It had given him butterflies in his stomache and had left him so dazed. But in a good kind of way. He had wanted Sasuke to kiss him again, but he was too scared to ask, or do anything. Naruto sighed softly as he hugged Sasuke tightly, burrying his face in the man's chest. Sasuke's scent was sweet...and soothing, he liked it very much, since he's never smelled something like this before. Not even Sai had this scent... No Sai had a more earthy, fresh scent.

Naruto's eyes blinked slowly as the image of that dark haired boy came to mind. Sai... He had almost forgotten about him...and all due to Sasuke was this happening... Naruto's eyes filled with concern as they narrowed. He wanted to go back to Sai...but he didn't want to leave Sasuke either... This was never supposed to happen! He was never supposed to have been found by Sasuke! Never was supposed to be cured by him and stay here with the man! He was never supposed to fall in love with him! Naruto's eyes widened at the thoughts that came to his mind, shock paralyzing him for a few moments. Naruto's eyes hardened as he thought of what to do about the situation.

Carefully...after minutes of thinking and arguing with himself... Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's embrace and crawled out of the futon... He sat by it for a moment, staring down at the sleeping swordsman with great sadness in his eyes. He couldn't stay here any longer...he can't allow things to get worse! He wanted to say good bye to the raven, but he knew that if he did, it would be impossible for him to leave. Naruto blinked sadly..before he stood up and silently left the room. He went down the hall, and stopped in front of a closet. He knew he'd have to open this someday...he just didn't think it would be this soon. Inside the closet, were the clothes he first came with...the clothes he had been wearing on his back when Sasuke found him. They were very clean now, and Sasuke had patched them up, the places that were ripped. Naruto slipped off his orange kimono, and slipped his old clothes back on after a long time. He placed the now folded orange Kimono in his old clothes place and quietly shut the closet door. Naruto then headed towards the back porch. Sasuke's back porch had a small yard with a pond...but beyond that small pond was a bamboo forest. Naruto realized that only a couple of days ago, when he had been out on the porch and Sasha came from the bamboo trees. He had thought there was a wall behind those trees, but he had been wrong...and now it would be his one way ticket out. Yeah sure, he could use the front door...but he didn't want to risk going into the village and getting seen by people, especially Sakura.

Naruto closed the door behind quietly before turning around and gazed out from the porch. He was going to miss this place...he and Sasuke had spent a long time just talking here on the porch, side by side... Naruto shook his head lightly, trying to push these feelings away. He had to leave now! Naruto took a deep breath, before he hopped off the porch and onto the snow with a soft crunch. He had only taken three steps when something suddenly jumped out of no where and pushed him down onto the snow. He groaned softly, the throbbing in his head so far the only thing he could feel. He glanced around as he rubbed his head, but saw nothing.

_**"What are you doing Naruto-kun? Get back inside you'll get sick!" **_Sasha's familiar voice yipped by him, making him jump. Sasha really blended well with the snow, so he figured that's why he couldn't find her. Naruto hung his head and shook his head.

"I can't go back in..." Naruto mumbled. Sasha's red gaze narrowed.

_**"Why not? Did you lock yourself out? Did you get in a fight with Sasuke-kun?"**_ Sasha asked, showing how worried she was. Naruto bit his bottom lip as he shook his head, clenching his fists in his lap.

"No... I _can't_ go back in... I-I gotta leave... _Now_!" Naruto said as he stumbled back to his feet. Naruto's sudden unusual behavior alarmed Sasha and she jumped after Naruto as the blonde stumbled through the snow into the bamboo forest.

_**"Why? What happened Naruto-kun?"**_ Sasha asked seriously. Naruto's eyes clouded with sadness and regret.

"I...I was falling head over heels for him..." Naruto mumbled as he pushed leaves out of his way. Sasha froze for a split second at those voiced words, having mixed feelings swim inside her about the current situation. She was happy and relieved...yet disappointed and sad. She had been hoping Naruto would fall in love with Sasuke... But now that she knows about Sasuke's hidden and sleeping power, she was disapointed that Naruto had. But this isn't about her! This is not her life, it's Naruto's... and his heart.

_**"Wait Naruto-kun. Stop and take a deep breath and lets think about this for a second okay?" **_Sasha yipped, walking by Naruto. The blonde shook his head.

"I've done enough thinking! This was never supposed to happen! I should've left as soon as I got better! I should've left, a-and gone back to Sai!" Naruto said, trying to convince Sasha, but most importantly, himself. "This was all a mistake! An accident!"

_**"There's no accidents in life... Everything happens for a reason, Naruto-kun," **_Sasha said sternly.

"Well maybe I don't wanna know the reasons!" Naruto shouted, stopping and glaring down at Sasha, stunning the three-tailed fox. "Maybe I just want to keep living on thinking that I never came across Sasuke!"

_**"...I'l believe you...as soon as you stop crying and say it without feeling anything for the human..."**_ Sasha said, staring up at the tearful blonde, who's eyes widened in shock. Naruto bowed his head, avoiding Sasha's intence red eyes as his tears continued to pour. It's true... He didn't want to leave Sasuke... He didn't want to leave that precious samurai's side... He wanted to stay by his side for eternity. He loved him so much already that it wasn't fair! Not fair for him, for Sasuke, and especially not fair for Sai!

Naruto bit his bottom lip before he turned and ran off, ignoring the calls of Sasha. He furiously flapped his dark wings, flying at an incredible speed that he'd look invisble to the naked eye...not even Sasha could catch up to him. All the while, Naruto tried wiping away all his tears, but it was no use. And what's worse, those tears blurred his vision, it was very hard to tell where he was going. Maybe it was for the best... That way if Sasha tried to see what he sees, she wouldn't tell where he is.

_**Naruto-kun! Where are you!"**_ Sasha yipped worriedly in his mind.

_**"Just leave me be Sasha..." **_Naruto replied sadly and miserably, silencing Sasha into shock for the fact that he had called her by her name. Naruto knew he would regret this later but now...he really didn't care... Just like he didn't care when he ran into something. He didn't care as he crashed into the snow. He didn't care when he heard a groan and curse from someone else. He didn't care as he slowly slipped off to unconciousness... But at least he cared enough to hide his wings just in time..


End file.
